Crossroads
by CrystleIceFire
Summary: Madara knew Sasuke was meant for a dark path. While his teammates might try to avoid the path as they attempt to save his darkened heart-all paths meet at a crossroads. Darkness lies within everyone and Madara was going to use this opportunity to fester Sasuke's. Dark SasuSaku-a retelling of the events following Sakura's failed assassination of Sasuke in the Land of Iron.


Summary

Madara knew Sasuke was meant for a dark path. While his teammates might try to avoid the path as they attempt to save his darkened heart-all paths meet at a crossroads. Darkness lies within everyone and Madara was going to use this opportunity to fester Sasuke's. Dark SasuSaku-a retelling of the events following Sakura's failed assassination of Sasuke in the Land of Iron.

Crossroads

"Sasuke."

One word, and yet it was filled with so much resentment and hatred he never would've placed the voice to the person who spoke it. Yet there she stood-the petal pink hair atop her crown paired with iridescent green eyes would have identified her quick enough, even without the proud scarlet Konoha Leaf-nin headband gleaming from its place on her head.

"Sakura." He replied evenly, casting Karin's now unconscious and bleeding body to the ground at his side-his face an expressionless mask and his voice dripping with a callous, cold malice.

The two stared at one another, demonic bleeding black eyes meeting intense green ones with a hatred so intense it was nearly palpable. Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha-two former teammates, two former allies, two former friends-who had become enemies. Now they stood as two mature shinobi intent to kill one another.

Sasuke had felt this sort of sensation before, the intense tingling of the body that surfaced only when two shinobi met with the mutual intention of killing one another. The first time he had felt this had been between his own teacher-Kakashi Hatake-and the Demon of the Hidden Mist-Zabuza Momochi. Then he had played the part of a terrified onlooker, too consumed by fear to do anything more than tremble as a pathetic Genin with an equally terrified Sakura and Naruto at his side.

He was trembling now too, only not from fear. He was trembling with laughter. He had not thought the pink haired kunoichi could have steeled herself enough to actually face him head on and the current situation was comical to him. Did she really think she stood a chance? Even in his weakened post-battle state, she had to realize the great difference in their abilities.

His obvious amusement irked her, causing her baby pink eyebrows to draw closer, effectively furrowing her brow harshly, her equally pink lips tightening into an annoyed grimace. Her already tight grip on the lone kunai she wielded increased, causing the dark leather of her gloves to curl.

His hand tightened on the hilt of his sword, the pain a welcome sensation as he urged for bloodshed. His eyes never left hers for a moment-taunting her, daring her to make her move. Across the chasm, she met his gaze boldly, showing naught but sheer determination in her exotic green eyes. He closed his eyes in the briefest of moments, reopening them to reveal the bloody red of his sharingan. It whirred, and they began.

Sakura flung herself at him and her lack of hesitation momentarily shocked Sasuke, her precise chakra control allowing her legs to push past their limits and exceed human speeds as she rushed him. If not for his sharingan, he may have been too slow to react, but his sharingan revealed all to him, and his blade moved in perfect sync to block the kunai at his throat.

Sakura had to have _some_ battle experience to charge at him in the fearless way she did. Perhaps the rumors he heard held a ring of truth to them.

Their eyes met yet again and his sharingan dissected his former friend's facade, sharpening his vision. Details that were previously hidden in subtlety became distinct. The hand gripping the kunai was unsteady. Those pinked lips trembled. Her radiant eyes glossed with unshed tears. All piecing together in one image of truth. It pained her to end his life, and yet she refused to back down and allow him to continue his current path.

This revelation was unsurprising to Sasuke. When it came to the twenty-fifth Shinobi Rule-Sakura always failed.

' _A shinobi must never reveal their true feelings...'_

Her heart was being viciously torn in half by the conflicting emotions of rage and sorrow, and he smirked, for he knew that a heart divided would not win any battle-let alone a battle against him.

Her eyes narrowed, and he knew she was seething with rage at his display of arrogance. His smirk had pushed her over the edge, her blood was boiling. His arrogance used to entice her with feelings of longing, yet now it only brought a disgusted feeling to her. She knew he still believed her to be inferior to him, but she would prove him otherwise.

As her chakra loaded fist came at him, Sasuke expertly dodged, the fist flying past harmlessly. Though the hit missed, Sasuke noted the impressive mass of lilypad green chakra in its wake-a high concentration. A fatal blow if it struck true. An excellent distraction, as Sasuke completely missed the leg that rose to dig into his gut-effectively launching him into the air.

Even as his body spasmed in pain and blood spewed from his mouth, Sasuke was still shocked to behold her power. Though still insignificant compared to his own, it was impressive for a civilian-bred kunoichi. This wasn't a game anymore, she was serious.

Two could play at that game.

Resolved, Sasuke gracefully righted himself mid-air, sword poised to strike, his face a stone mask of indifference.

Unlike Sakura, he was well versed in exercising the twenty-fifth Shinobi Rule.

Drawing back, Sasuke collided again with the pink haired kunoichi-each time with more intensity and rage. Though for every blow he delivered, for everytime his sword sliced thin, bleeding lines into her porcelain skin-it seemed to fuel her fire, causing her to rebound with even more power than before.

This realization was perhaps the most bizarre to Sasuke. The old Sakura would have hesitated at every blow, would have let her insecurities get the better of her, and perhaps most importantly, the old Sakura would never attack those she loved.

But this was not the Sasuke she loved anymore, that much was clear to her now. This was a monster that fed on power and bred hatred. She could not love a monster, she would not allow herself to.

...

Watching from the shadows was none other than Madara Uchiha-or so he claimed to be-who smirked as the battle raged on. It was almost humorous to watch Sasuke trade blows against this seemingly weak woman from his past. Even from afar he could almost feel their merging hatred and burning determination to destroy one another that climaxed at each well placed blow.

The girl was certainly powerful, though not in the same way as Sasuke or even the jinchuuriki Naruto. Her power was far more subtle and resided in the confines of her intelligent mind and balanced chakra control. Nevertheless,, it was clearly effective, for no matter the intensity nor rage behind Sasuke's blows, she was always right there countering it.

Every slash of a sword blocked by a well placed kunai and every stab of a kunai deflected by the same sword. Blow for blow, block for block, it raged on. The student of the fifth Hokage must have trained diligently to have this level of evasion-considering the fact she had no kekkei genkai to assist with battle.

Madara tingled with excitement watching it. He had always known Sasuke to be a passionate fighter filled with blood lust but he had not expected his pinked haired teammate to return it with just as much fury.

...

Battles usually did not last long, perhaps a few minutes at the most unless the foes were equally matched. In that case, it could drag on for hours. This battle was no exception. It had raged for approximately five minutes and they were both equally exhausted and yet refusing to give in just yet.

It would be over shortly, though luckily for the girl, Sasuke was already exhausted from his previous battle with Danzo. Now they stood just a few paces away, sweat pouring from their bodies, eyes still met with a hateful gaze, and fists still clenched around their weapons-ready to strike.

"Sasuke...Why?!" Sakura hissed, taking a moment to wipe the glistening sweat from her forehead as she attacked him verbally. Of course, any attempts failed utterly as Sasuke made no indication that he'd even heard. Sakura wouldn't be that easily deterred, however, and pressed on.

"I don't understand...You got your revenge...So why?!" Fury blinded her, and it fused with her words to create a powerful weapon in itself. Unfortunately, it seemed her words fell on deaf ears as his stare continued. Black pearls bleeding red portraying an unwavering hatred, one that would not be deterred by even the most heartfelt words.

Breathing hard, they faced one another once more. Sasuke slashed and she struck. With her remaining chakra and a fierce battle cry, she took the blow in order to strike-suffering a fairly deep, but not fatal cut along her torso. Her attack was quick, but not quick enough, for Sasuke moved like the lightning he commanded and blocked the blow with his blade-stopping it just inches from his heart.

 _Crack._

The swords fine steel cracked beneath the force of her blow, the chakra swirling around her empowered fist as the steel fell away from the hilt as if in slow motion. Startled black eyes rose from the broken blade to meet the lively green that burned with determination just inches from his own face.

The blow had been powerful, and while the blade absorbed most of the shock, Sasuke could not deny the surge of pain that radiated from his heart. The blow had missed, but clearly had not entirely failed either. Sasuke knew without a doubt that if the blow had hit home, he would be a corpse on the ground right now-his heart exploding on impact.

Sasuke hissed in blinding anger, his frustration building to the maximum as he raised the remains of his sword. Her words and actions had finally pierced his carefully maintained facade of indifference as he allowed an enraged cry to escape him. What was with her and Naruto?! Why couldn't they just leave him be!? Why fight for a futile friendship!?

That was when Madara stepped in.

Using his strange dimensional transportation jutsu, he appeared between the two shinobi-his one scarlet eye the only feature visible beneath his thick Akatsuki robes and spiral mask. Sakura had only enough time to take a sharp intake of breath before Madara successfully knocked her out, her small body falling limply into his arms as her chakra levels diffused. Meanwhile, Sasuke's battered blade froze mid-strike as the other Uchiha's hand intercepted it.

Blinding anger encompassed Sasuke all over again, all of which was directed heatedly at the other Uchiha. Not that the two were overly friendly, in fact their relationship seemed to consist of a mutual respect for one another as two powerful shinobi and the last members of the Uchiha clan. However, he had just denied him of bringing his former teammate to her death-something he had only ever dreamed of since leaving her unconscious when he first left the village.

"Restrain yourself, she can be of use to us yet." Was all he said as he gathered up Karin's discarded body in one arm and Sakura's equally limp body the other. In moments, the world disappeared in a blur of motion as he swiftly teleported the group away.

...

"You should have just let me finish her." Came Sasuke's cold reply from the darkness of the Akatsuki's cavernous hideout.

Though his wounds stung, he refused to let anyone aid him-much to Karin's disappointment-as he began tending them himself with a vicious carelessness and reckless abandon. The process was long and grueling. Lesser men may have flinched as he drove a needle and thread through a particularly deep gash, but Sasuke barely felt the blinding pain, so focused was he on his own hatred and lust for his teammate's long awaited death.

His statement, however, was left frustratingly unanswered as only darkness surrounded him. Madara had obviously taken his leave on his own accord. Since arriving back at the hideout, Sasuke had been confined to his quarters under strict watch until further notice, much to his growing frustration as his multiplying questions went unanswered and his rage unsated. Constantly under surveillance, he could do nothing but wait as Madara and the others mulled over his former teammate's arrival.

He hissed again with no reply. It was his right. He alone should be the one to end her life, not Madara, not the other Akatsuki, and sure as Hell none of his more recent comrades. It was a cruel game Madara played, forcing him into confinement while he and the others were doing who knows what with his teammate.

He allowed himself a deep breath and relaxed his clenched fists. Patience, he reminded himself, was essential if he were to achieve anything. He had waited nearly seventeen years to end his brothers life, he could wait a few more days to avenge his clan by eliminating all of Konohagakure. It would begin with spilling the blood of his only kunoichi teammate.

"You may see her now if you wish." The deep, haunting voice of Madara finally encompassed the suffocating darkness of the room. Sasuke smirked, for it seemed the time was near and his patience would soon be rewarded. Swiftly, he reached for his sword and hissed as his hand mistakenly grasped a shard of the blade, the sharp edge cutting shallowly into the palm of his hand as he let it clatter to the floor yet again.

The blade had once been so beautiful, sleek and well-crafted, yet deadly all the same. Now it was destroyed, a mere fraction of its glory as it lay in a heap of jagged slivers on the floor. It seemed to be mocking him as blood dripped scarlet red from the throbbing cut on his hand, a constant reminder of how severely he had underestimated his own teammate.

He would not underestimate her again. Despite this, the image of his shattered sword and the memory associated it was more than enough to fuel his once quelled anger yet again. Rising with renewed vigor, the self-acclaimed avenger strode confidently out the door and down the hallway that would no doubt lead him to her. He needed no escort, for even after years apart he seemed to read her chakra signature like a book.

...

Since arriving Madara had the pinkette chained to the walls with chakra draining chains, but otherwise left her unharmed and even went out of his way to ensure no further harm came to her from the other, more, more unsavory members.

Unfortunately, that included Sasuke. It seemed the very sight of her living, breathing form caused the young Uchiha's blood to boil and ache for her own demise. His continued denial of his desired bloodshed angered the young Uchiha greatly. On the other hand, Madara seemed gleefully amused by his pawn's growing frustration, which only served to drive him farther towards his own hatred.

Days later Sakura finally achieved consciousness, though mostly due to her own subconsciousness allowing herself to heal her own fatal wounds as she recovered. On that day, he was allowed to view her after his long confinement. This was what Sasuke had anticipated with impatience, to see his former teammate broken and bloody in the face of her enemies. The idea made him tremble with anticipation-a reflex he seemed to do quite often since their fight.

And so, with Karin and his two newest teammates in tow, he moved closer. He relished the moment, already beginning to envision how beaten and bloody she must look after their fight. He imagined her hair would be clumped and ratted, her clothes soiled and torn, her skin broken and grimy. He imagined her misery, her pain, her suffering, but most of all, he imagined how her usually fiery determined eyes would finally become dull and hold the glassiness of someone who had lost all hope. The very reflection of a broken spirit.

The thought made him smirk, knowing he had caused this as was his right to do so. Finally, finally, he would come face to face with his former teammate. Pace quickening, ten thousand witty comments flew through his mind and danced on his tongue, each one ready to be spoken aloud towards her broken body-all intelligent and unapologetically cruel. As he neared his Sharingan activated and glinting with pure malice, intent to see through to her very core, where she would be her weakest. The crowds of Akatsuki parted before him, and finally, finally he saw.

And looked.

And stared.

And watched.

After a long moment, his smirk disappeared entirely. All those witty, berating comments dying in his mouth the moment he opened it to speak them. His eyes narrowed as he suspected deceit, his hands clenching with barely controlled anger.

This was not what he had envisioned. Not in the slightest. His unraveling showed as he trembled again, though no longer with excitement, for this girl who he had expected to be broken and pleading for mercy was doing no such thing. In fact, she stood with as much comfortability as possible despite the uncomfortable restraints. She seemed utterly calm, her hands chained far above her own head as she breathed steadily. Her head was down, but that meant nothing. For all he knew, she may as well have been resting.

She was not twisted in pain, she was not screaming in agony, she was not even bruised or worn. In fact, the only evidence of their brutal scuffle was in the tell-tell signs of her slashed and bloodied clothes, the griminess of her skin, the unkemptness of her hair, and the unmistakable signs of chakra deprivation. Otherwise, she appeared unhurt, and even his sharingan could only detect a mild struggle for survival..

He knew must have matched considering Danzo had done the majority of the damage. His confinement had left him with little to do, though tending his wounds was one of them. He knew he was covered nearly head to toe in blood stained bandages, unhealthy purpling bruises standing out on his sickly pale skin as though he had let the late Deidara paint his body with the ugly splotches himself.

He grit his teeth. He had heard of her great medical skill, but he had refused to believe it. For he believed she would always be nothing but the weak, needy little girl that chased after him relentlessly despite his obvious disdain. He refused to acknowledge her own power and growth as he had witnessed during their quarrel. Even as evidence stared him in the face with her beaten but hardly critical condition, whereas he was still showing the worst of the wounds from both battles.

It was a cruel joke, made ever crueler as she finally lifted her head. Slowly, just to ensure his impatience was tested to its fullest as she mocked him. At long last, her hair fell to part around her face only to reveal a wicked smirk and devilish, defyingly bright green eyes.

In those eyes, he saw his own arrogance. In those eyes, which said "you-are-not-even-worth-my-time" he was reminded of how Itachi had those same eyes-almost up to the point of his death. Somehow, coming from some civilian ninja nobody instead of his own kin-that 'holier-than-thou' look stung even worse.

' _There is no value in killing the likes of you... Run, run and cling to your pitiful life._ '

And that was enough.

With eyes that could no longer see, so blinded they were with rage and bloodlust, he sprang forth. His still broken sword missing as he flew out her with his open palm instead of his usual weapon. It made no matter, all it would take was his hand around her creamy, smooth neck and a quick movement would snap it beyond repair. Ending that taunting smirk, those confident words, and those defying eyes once and for all, just as he should have all those years ago.

But it seemed he once again would go unsatisfied, for the world swirled and Madara appeared yet again, his skilled eyes and quick movements easily restraining him with little effort. The others seemed torn between aiding Madara and stopping him to see how Sasuke would continue. All wanting to see the end of this exciting tale and yet too terrified to disobey their ruthless and cunning leader.

She smirked, he glared. Around him the others watched with a mix of amusement, interest, and fear-but Sasuke could care less. He knew now how they would talk of him and Sakura, doubtless the rumors would swarm of them until truth and untruth became a sea of misconception.

"Know your place. I warned you to leave her unharmed." Was all Madara said, his bold and dark voice radiating through his concealing mask. He was no longer amused with Sasuke's actions.

Sasuke was not allowed to leave his room once again for another three days.

...

"If you're going to kill me, just get it over with." Sakura's voice rang confidently in the stone chamber, meeting the gaze of the masked man who towered above her without wavering.

Truly, she did not see the point of being here. Though she was much too intelligent to think they did so only because they could. There was a reason behind it and she would be damned if she didn't find out why. For now, she would play naiveté, and though she felt Madara was too cunning to fall for such a technique-she had to try.

Of course, she had her suspicions. After all, she was a one of the best medic ninja in all of the Fire Country-her only rivals being her own mentor Tsunade and her previous apprentice Shizune. Abilities such as hers are invaluable and often sought after, but she felt it went far deeper than that. Perhaps they wished to use her as bait for someone, Tsunade perhaps? Kakashi Hatake, the Hokage-to-be? Even Naruto seemed likely, and if any bait was any more irresistible and fitting in that case, it was her-his longtime friend and teammate.

But why now? They were already on the brink of war and entirely capable of fueling that already blazing fire with sheer power alone. Chaos and anarchy bled from them constantly, they would not need one measly kunoichi as bait when they were already at war with all the nations of ninja. It continued to puzzle her and she became ever more determined to unravel that puzzle.

But Madara only chuckled. "Now now, let's not be too hasty. You are quite valuable to us."

She rolled her eyes. She had been chained to the wall for days now, her arms and legs long numb without any stimulation or activity with minimal, yet sufficient amounts of food and water administered to her each day. She was never without guards, though they remained on outside of the doors to her cell and she was never allowed to leave or even move about her confines.

It was sickening. She was like some zoo animal. She may as well be by the way the Akatsuki members made it a point to occasionally stop by to observe her. Some would ask her questions, to which she wouldn't reply. Others merely stared as though she was a difficult problem they were determined to solve. It was all rather discomforting, and Madara's strange appearances didn't help either.

He would show up at random periods, regardless of the hour, and stare at her with his one visible eye. Occasionally he'd examine her, but always he asked questions. Questions she dare not answer, for if she did she knew she would be aiding him in the war and betraying her own beloved village. He did not seem angry at her refusal to answer. In fact, he was almost nonchalant, as if he had expected no less and only asked out of curiosity. Almost like he'd expect her to one day to break like a dam and have all the answers rushing out to him.

It was uncomfortable to say the least. His very presence seemed to unnerve her in a way she hated. When he appeared, her only thought often was simply that she desired him to leave and not return. The idea that he alone could make her neck hair stand alert and suddenly feel very cold was eerie-considering not even Sasuke had been able to do that. Her only saving grace was his departures. However, no matter how relieved she felt as he left, she knew and dreaded that fact that he would only return later-sometimes after only minutes or hours.

Sometimes she would ask questions-as she was doing now-though he only answered with vague and ominous replies that often left her more puzzled than ever. As the days dragged on, it became apparent that she was no closer to discovering his plan than she had been the day she'd arrived-adding to her growing frustration.

Regardless, at least he was more tolerable than the red headed girl that plagued her days. Sakura had no inkling of who the girl was, though she could tell she had to be around her own age. She wore no Akatsuki robe, but even so regularly made appearances to her cell that dwelled in the midst of the Akatsuki hideout.

Sometimes she would appear for only minutes or hours, but the fact remained that she visited regularly. Shortly, it became almost expected from Sakura to see her daily, and the captured kunoichi often found herself anticipating her arrival-if only for no reason other than it allowed her to maintain some normalcy where there was none.

However, the girl never talked. Not once. Only stared at her with narrowed red eyes beneath the brown rimmed lenses of her glasses. Though it was not welcomed, it was certainly less uncomfortable than if it had been Madara. Sakura soon found that she, too, was studying the girl with just as much attentiveness as she did to her.

The girl was not ugly, though she was not drop dead gorgeous either. Of average height, she was not a hulking powerhouse nor a meek civilian. As the days passed it became clear this girl was a ninja, though not of any archetype which Sakura could identify with from mere observation. No shinobi band to claim her village made her a mysterious rogue and eventually she reached the conclusion that, like many of those dwelling within Akatsuki, she held some unique trait that would prove useful to their cause. If only she could determine what it was, perhaps she may become closer to solving their purpose for her in their operation.

Much of her pale skin was revealed thanks to her lack of conserving clothing, which seemed flawless aside from a single mole that dotted her cheek. She wore black and lavender though her hair was a startling red, just a few shades lighter than Sakura's own crimson shirt. For some reason, the locks seemed to be at war with themselves as one side was strictly straight while the other was unruly and disheveled, as if she only bothered to brush out one half of her hair.

It also became clear that this girl resented her, though her reasons were currently unknown to Sakura. Did she hate her because she was a loyal Leaf ninja? Did she despise her for refusing to aid them? That must have been it, why else would she resent her? She had done nothing to cross the girl personally as far as she knew. In fact, she was almost certain she had not ever seen the girl before aside from a fleeting moment of deja vu when she first entered.

Sakura waited patiently though, meeting her scarlet gaze with her own green irises as she waited for the girl to turn and leave without a word just as she always did. However, as more time passed, it soon became obvious she held no intention of leaving, and almost appeared to be waiting for Sakura to instigate a conversation. Something she refused to do.

She, unlike Naruto, was extremely patient. If it was a conversation she wanted, she would not be the first to talk.

...

"Who are you and how do you know Sasuke?" Karin's voice cut sharp through the endless silence of the cell-all seriousness.

Karin had been patient in her need for answers. For ever since Sasuke had nearly killed the girl after she'd uttered just a few words it became clear that Karin needed to know this Konoha kunoichi inside and out if she was to discover the reasoning behind Sasuke's drive for her death. For all she knew this girl could've been an ex-girlfriend or comrade of his and, if so, she knew this girl would become her rival for Sasuke's heart and the battle for his affections would begin.

That was a battle she could not afford to lose.

True, he had not yet responded to her frequent advances yet. But soon, she knew, he would break and she would finally, finally be accepted. Perhaps not quite as a lover just yet, but merely as a part of his life. She had worked hard to get as far as she had in the year they'd been together and would not let some pink haired kunoichi ruin it.

As much as she hated to admit it, Karin was slightly jealous of the girl. In all the years she had known Sasuke he had never once instigated conversation, nor otherwise acknowledged her without provocation unless he was directing a command. Yet here this girl had arrived, seemingly manifested from thin air, and had not only survived a no doubt epic battle with Sasuke but provoked not only a response, but a hatred and malice as she'd never seen before.

His hatred towards her was enough to tell her that this girl was involved with him deeply. That was enraging, as the intenseness of his feelings could be associated with something akin to passion.

Though his anger was not her goal here, it made no difference. She envied her merely because he had simply _acknowledged_ her. He had gazed at her with his hauntingly beautiful black eyes, and opened his mouth on his own violation to speak to her, even made the effort to attack her when before he would not even blink an eyelash. The very idea that he had even _responded_ to her was a miracle in itself and she was not the only one who noticed.

She seemed to be the only source of conversation around the hideout, a fact which only served to further her anger towards the mysterious girl. Men marveled at her unique appearance and others conspired about her strength and abilities. Rumors flew, and soon Karin could not tell truth from untruth as she lent an ear to hear tales of how she was an assassin here to eliminate Sasuke and others of how she was his lover that aspired to dispose of him herself before anyone else could as a final testament of her love.

It didn't help that some of them seemed believable, if not all of them in one way or another. After all, she was quite mysterious as no one but Sasuke seemed to know of her. To make matters worse, the rumors only seemed more truthful as the days went on, for whenever someone would speak her name, the last Uchiha would storm out of the room with malice and bloodshed in his wake and retreat back to the confines of his room to calm himself.

So Karin had taken it upon herself to discover the truth. She began observing the kunoichi herself, trying desperately to see through the seemingly dainty girl chained to the wall in front of her to see what had intrigued and resented Sasuke so. So far she had not seen much, other than the fact she was exotic and she radiated rebellion. That in itself seemed irrelevant, for she was not extraordinary by any means and it was no great feat for a ninja to possess spirit. Yes, perhaps she was a bit unique, and though her body was slender and well toned with muscle, aside from her unique pink hair and startling green eyes, she appeared average enough. Nothing special, to say the least.

Perhaps she was smart, perhaps she was talented, perhaps she was unique-but that did not explain Sasuke's interest in her. The only thing Sasuke was concerned about was the destruction of Konoha and his brother-the latter already eliminated-and the only emotions he ever expressed was those of cold hatred and startling malice. Was it solely because she was a Leaf ninja that angered and provoked him so? Perhaps, but she did not think so.

If that had been the case, surely he would have ended her without a second thought, devoid of any sentimental feelings. She also theorized that Madara would not keep one measly Leaf ninja captive unless she was to serve a specific purpose and become a valuable resource. No, something was definitely connected to this Leaf-nin, whether it be to the integrity of the village itself or Sasuke had yet to be answered. Was she captive to use as bait or as some sort of leverage over Sasuke only Madara knew about?

She _had_ to know...

"I don't believe that's any of your business." Was the reply that snapped right back, her arrogant tone overpowering the fact that her voice was raw and hoarse from lack of use and proper hydration.

' _Doesn't want to talk? Fine.'_ With a huff and a slight pout the red haired kunoichi spun on her heel and swiftly left the other kunoichi to the darkness and silence of her cell, knowing all too well that the pinkette would falsely believe she had emerged victorious in their brief spat.

But nothing could be farther from the truth, for if Karin was anything-she was unrelenting and persistent. She would get her answers, and if she couldn't do so by merely asking, she'd find other ways.

The pink haired girl did not receive food for another three days, all courtesy of the red headed Uzumaki girl.

' _Let's see how long she remains silent...'_

...

Sakura sighed, alone yet again in the darkness of her cell. She would never show it, but she had never felt so foolish. She would put on her brave face and perform a facade that she was confident and untouchable, but on the inside she was quite the opposite. She could not believe after all she'd worked for, after all she'd been through, she barely even scratched Sasuke.

In short, she felt like a failure. Instead of returning to her village a triumphant and mourning ninja, she had instead become captured and now served an unknown purpose as their hostage. It seemed no matter how much she improved, or how hard she worked, she would always be the damsel in distress.

Finally the soul crushing sorrow became too much, and through burning eyes and a tightly clenched throat, the silent tears trailed down her face and splashed onto the cold stone floor below her.

' _Stupid...'_

And she was. Stupid for believing she was strong enough to defeat Sasuke. Stupid for thinking she should be the one to eliminate him, when others had been so ready and willing to help. Stupid for going against Naruto's request to rescue Sasuke from himself. Stupid for allowing herself to be captured for whatever plan they were scheming.

Guilt consumed her. She knew back in the Land of Iron that the others had probably already awoken from their drug induced sleep and had reported it all to the Hokage. The worst thing was knowing that she had directly disobeyed her sensei and Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village for her own selfish reasons. God knows Tsunade would be sending out troops left and right in search of her if not scouring the land herself. Surely Naruto would be among them, uprooting every tree and turning over every stone in hopes of finding her. God knows he had already suffered the loss of one teammate, she didn't want it to be two.

She knew they'd be angry, she knew they'd be upset. Most of all, she knew they'd be worried. That fact alone was unbearable-knowing that she had once again caused them all pain because she refused to accept help like a rational person.

She missed them too. Knowing that if she had just stayed and allowed the ANBU to handle Sasuke she would be far happier, spending her days at the hospital doing what she does best-healing. She would wake up every morning to delicious food and her lovable cat and go to bed in a nice warm bed after a soothing hot bath. Her afternoons allowing her plenty of time after work to join Naruto and Sai in training or ramen. Perhaps the occasional get together with Ino and the girls.

She missed Lee's youthful confessions of love.

She missed Ino's annoying taunts and flirtatious attitude.

She missed playing-and losing-to Shikamaru in shogi.

She missed choosing not to eat after watching Choji devour more food than humanly possible.

She missed Naruto's annoying and yet contagiously optimistic attitude.

She missed Sai's antisocial tendencies.

She missed Tsunade's drunken slurs and violent temper.

She missed the old Sasuke. She missed being apart of Team 7. The _real_ Team 7.

Until she could devise a plan to escape, she would continue to miss it all. For now, there was nothing she could do about it.

Crying would not help anything, so with a few deep breaths she willed the tears away, once again shielding her emotions from her enemies. A few more deep breaths and her mind returned to the situation she now faced-the one thing that mattered.

She knew that they felt she was too valuable to kill for now, but how long would that last? She had to ensure her safe position at all possible even if it meant cooperating for a moment. Aside from Madara's vague answers, she had no idea of what they planned. However, the redheaded girl's latest questionnaire had revealed something, though it seemed entirely irrelevant to her current situation.

It had revealed that all this time she had not been observing her for _her_. Per say, but only for _Sasuke_. This realization changed everything, for now she knew that this girl cared nothing for her, but only for Sasuke. For some reason or another, this girl cared enough for him to make a point to observe her, if only just to find out more about him.

In that instance, she knew that this girl-for whatever reason-was jealous of her. Jealous of the past they so clearly shared together, jealous of the impact she had made on his life, jealous that not even the passage of time could lessen the effect her presence had on him. And for a fleeting moment, she smirked despite herself. While half of her sympathized with the girl-knowing how intoxicating the rogue-nin was-the other half took pleasure that she had irked this girl with her mere presence alone.

Though the girl was somewhat intelligent, she had unknowingly given Sakura a useful edge. If she could somehow manipulate or provoke her to reveal more things about Sasuke, perhaps she could figure out his goals and why he remained. Only then perhaps she could begin to piece together just why she was here and what the real plan was.

The only thing left to do was to wait. Her opportunity would arise eventually, she could feel it. She only had to wait.

...

"So Sasuke, you gonna tell me how it is you know that pink haired girl?"

They held their breath, each member of Taka tensing with shared anticipation as the question they all had been dying to ask finally drifted to the surface, each awaiting their legendary Uchiha leader's answer with intense eagerness. Suigetsu had been the one to voice the question-a logical risk-for even if the Uchiha lost his temper and struck him, it would most likely do nothing more than reduce him to his liquefied state.

In short, Suigetsu was the only one who even had a sliver of hope as to surviving the Uchiha's wrath, therefore he had taken one for the benefit of the team and asked.

However, it seemed Sasuke was not in the mood for that particular question, as his fists that had once been resting on the table clenched in obvious fury, a growl escaping his throat and his piercing black eyes slicing into the lavender one's of Suigetsu. Instantly, each member grimaced, preparing for the incoming retaliation of his wrath, instantly regretting even once allowing their curiosity to get the better of them. It wasn't their fault their leader had to be so damn mysteriously tantalizing!

A moment passed, and then another, and another...until finally they risked a glance at their fuming leader.

His eyes were no longer focused onto Suigetsu with the unmistakable wrath he had held before, instead they were fixated on the gleaming blade of his newly repaired sword, which his once clenched hands now held delicately. It was strange, for this odd scene resembled something almost akin to vulnerability, something each and every one of them had never once witnessed in the face of Uchiha Sasuke.

Karin's heart sank, for there was the distant look again. It seemed to appear more frequently as the days went on, but there was no mistaking it. To others, they probably would not have noticed, but she spent nearly every moment observing Sasuke, and this slight change did not go unnoticed in her presence. It was rare, yet constant in its own way, for it only appeared whenever one mentioned the pink haired prisoner or whenever he happened to glance at his freshly rekindled sword.

The very sword she had broken.

If Sasuke noticed their nearly palpable anticipation, he did not reveal so, for it seemed he had slipped into a world all of his own as his enchanting dark eyes stared at their own reflection in the blade's sleek surface. He did not move, and had they not been standing not two feet from him, one may have thought him to be a very lifelike statue.

Then the moment passed.

His eyes blinked, hands once again tightening onto the sword's hilt with a force so great that his knuckles whitened considerably.

"No." Was all he said, quickly accompanied by the hiss of steel as he slid the blade into its sheath yet again, seemingly forgotten once out of sight.

This time, it was Karin who opened her mouth. Her curiosity now peaked, and that, accompanied by her insistent need for answers or perhaps a glimpse into past, was enough to forget herself for an instant and protest.

"But-"

" _No._ "

His voice was piercing and held a note of finality, one that was duly noted by Karin, who deftly closed her mouth, crimson eyes dropping to study the floor as her head bowed in shame. As for the others, who glanced nervously amongst themselves, did nothing for fear of provoking his anger further.

For a moment Sasuke hesitated, taking in a calming breath. In that instance Karin held her breath with anticipation, as it appeared that he was on the verge of guilt, perhaps enough to apologize. She was hopeful, for if he did, it was enough for her to simply be acknowledged and considered.

And then that moment died.

"Get out."

Two words, and yet none had ever seemed so saddening to Karin's ears. She frowned, head bowing further as her hopes were crushed. The others complied immediately, knowing better than to challenge a direct order from their ruthless leader. Yet, she still hesitated, frozen in place. Torn between wanting to stay and demand answers regardless of his wrath and turning and retreating to wallow in her sorrow.

" _Now_."

She flinched, but persisted.

"Sasuke, please-"

"I said, _now_."

The words stung as if he struck her. She sighed. And then she was gone.

Leaving Sasuke to the confines of his quarters yet again.

...

" _You told me once, that being alone was painful."_

It had been, and it was, and it continued to be. It is.

He had been correct when he told her that that fateful day on the rocky path that led to the Konoha Gates. The very spot that marked the days he was teamed with them. The day he had formed bonds. The day he stopped being alone. And the day he severed his ties to them. The day he became alone anew.

" _Do you remember? It was here. In this spot."_

He did, but he did not want to admit it. Instead, he lied and told her otherwise. He had grown increasingly good at that since he'd planned his escape weeks ago. Lying about his happiness, lying about his mark, lying about his feud with Naruto.

But mostly lying to himself.

Telling himself he could change, that he could let go of his need for revenge, that he could live on in Konoha and resume the life with his friends, that he could be happy, that he could be peaceful, that his lies were convincing to his own ears.

" _I understand if you don't. After all, it was so long ago."_

It was all a huge, intricate lie. Fooling himself that he didn't have to kill Itachi, that he was fine and content.

Lies.

Lies.

Lies.

" _You were so mad at me."_

He had been, furious even. For she dared pretend to understand him, dared to assume she knew what true loneliness was, dared to blame Naruto's absurdity on his loneliness. Who was she to say such things? She was a naive, stuck up little girl in a world all her own. A world in which everything was sunshine and happiness and anything falling out of that category was ridiculed relentlessly.

She knew nothing. Absolutely nothing. She was just annoying.

" _But I don't mind. It doesn't bother me anymore. Know why?"_

He didn't, but then again, he didn't really know much about her. He had never really bothered to. He outright ignored her half the time while the other half was busy trying to give her just enough attention to sate her interest in him if only for a moment. At the time, her words were hollow, passing through his ears without much thought, so clouded by his mission as he was.

" _Because, this was the day I was teamed with Naruto. And Kakashi-sensei. And...you."_

He had grimaced, for he would never understand her reasonings. Never understand her emotions. They were just people, after all. How could three people change her outlook on that memory, just like that? It made no sense. Before the massacre, he might've understood why she felt as she did, but that had died when his clan members did. And so he remained puzzled.

" _And even if it was hard, and annoying, and whatever else. It was also one thing, more than all the others."_

He had stood there in silence, awaiting her response if only to allow her closure.

" _It was fun."_

Fun. Even now, that word was meaningless. For he had never really known the meaning of fun, or happiness, or joy. He had only glimpsed it and pretended for their sake. He was an Uchiha-a warrior, a shinobi, and above all else, an avenger. Nothing else mattered. Not Naruto, not Kakashi, and certainly not her.

" _This is the only road that leads out of the village."_

She had known. She had always known. She was far too smart for her own good-probably smarter than she intended to let on-and he had known that. There was a reason why she was the only one of Team 7 to put the pieces together enough to predict his leaving. But even so, he had not been anticipating her appearance here. So clouded by his own arrogance and his disregard of any of her intellect, he'd mistakenly believed his facade was perfect. So perfect that they had not suspected a thing.

He had been so very wrong.

She was supposed to be sleeping. It wasn't supposed to be like this, and yet, it had happened. For fate or destiny or whatever else seemed to have led her there.

" _Sasuke, please. I beg of you, don't go! You can be happy here!"_

But he couldn't stay.

" _I'll do anything!"_

Anything. Would she murder for him? Would she stand back and watch as he faded into the darkness of his own mind? He doubted it, for just like before, she would do everything in her power to hold onto him. The old Sasuke. The one she loved.

" _I can give you happiness!"_

That word again. Happiness. He had thought happiness was something far from his reach. He had thought avenging his clan would bring him happiness. He had thought leaving them was happiness. And yet, he had once again been wrong.

" _If you can't stay...then take me with you, Sasuke!"_

But he couldn't do that either. Where he was going was no place for the petite young girl before him, nor would it ever be. She was the picture of innocence, and he the portrait of evil. He was walking a path of hatred, a path of revenge, a path of blood and sorrow, and she could never belong on those paths. For hers was one of happiness, of prosperity, of life and joy.

Though every path had to meet somewhere along the road. At a crossroad.

Doubtless she would've done whatever he said without question, but he could not do that to her, transform her into something monstrous like himself.

" _I'm so in love with you, I can't even stand it!"_

He was just one person-one ninja-of the many millions upon millions of all others very much like him. So why him? Why one so undeserving of her affections? He had hated her, ignored her, done everything in his power to ensure she would not become attached. And yet, it seemed he had only succeeded in doing the exact opposite. He was making it worse.

Worse for both of them.

" _You said that being alone was painful. But if you leave...Then I'll be alone. It will be the same for me!"_

But he knew she was wrong. Unlike him, she would have others whereas he had no one. Not anymore, not after that night.

" _Please."_

In the darkness of his room, his hands clenched tightly around the sleek blade of his newly repaired sword. Hissing as the sharpened steel sliced into his palm. He welcomed the pain, for it was a blissful distraction from his overwhelming thoughts.

" _Don't."_

Suddenly he wanted nothing more than to shatter the blade yet again, to banish it permanently from this world so as to never see it again. For it reminded him of _her_. The very thing he had dedicated his life to forgetting, just like he had done with Naruto, and Kakashi, and all of Konoha. Forget her, so as not to let the image of her corpse littering a destroyed Konoha haunt him to his grave.

" _Go."_

Yet here she was again-taunting him, haunting him. It seemed regardless of his efforts she would always return. That became brutally clear when he'd stared into the reflection of his own eyes within his newly repaired blade and saw her within them. Didn't she see how much it pained them both? Didn't she see she was only hurting herself with each moment she spent with him?

This wasn't how it was supposed to be.

He was supposed to have forgotten about them all in his mission to destroy Konoha. But he couldn't. _They_ wouldn't let him. Therefore that left him with only one option: eliminate them first.

" _Sasuke, please."_

With a shaky breath, the blade clattered to the floor. Ignoring the blood stained blade and the blood that dripped from his hands, the Uchiha collapsed onto the bed, unable to sleep, but unable to do anything else either. Instead choosing to let the blood flow, tainting his smell and taste with the metallic likeness of iron.

" _I know you hate me..."_

He hadn't. No matter how hard he tried, no matter how far he distanced himself from her, he had never truly succeeded in hating her. Though he would never show it. Hell, he would not even allow himself to acknowledge it at the time. And so it seemed she had indeed won, for all her efforts, for all her kindness, she had found a place in his heart. Even if it was not the place she desired.

Friendship. Comfort. Love.

He did not need those things. They were expendable, a luxury he couldn't afford, a option he couldn't accept, a path he couldn't walk. For there is only one thing needed for revenge.

Hatred.

And he had plenty of that.

...

Lips moved in a taunting manner, the lavender eyes of the speaker glinting with malice, a mighty longsword propped carelessly against his shoulders. Sakura knew he was speaking, most likely some hostile taunt, but she couldn't hear thanks to an earlier blow to the side of her head-right at her ears, no less. Distantly, she realized Madara wouldn't allow any of them to kill her, but she felt as good as dead regardless.

This had gone on for hours. Shortly after another of Madara's answerless questionnaires, he had decided it would be better to have her participate in 'training' to maintain her shinobi physical fitness and allow her medical skills to hone as she constantly repaired her own injuries. Unfortunately, said training exercises had ended up being an all out brawl with her as their target. Of course, Madara allowed only so much participation from his higher level Akatsuki, but the members of Taka-as they became known to Sakura-were free game.

If Madara suspected a bit of exhaustion on her part would make her any more likely to crack under his inquires, he would soon be proved very, very wrong.

And so she had spent her entire day fending for her own survival, dodging endless blows, senbon, and kunai, while administering her own whenever possible. Now she was barely able to stand, her balance permanently shattered, her body wavering in place even as it fought for stability. Distantly, she knew several ribs had been shattered by a untimely blow from the hulking powerhouse named Jugo. To make matters worse, a dose of shinobi-altered perfume from Karin had her eyes watering and vision blurry.

Though she knew that would only mark the beginning of much more to come, for the moment, it seemed she survived the worst of it-as only a lone member remained. Unluckily, it just happened to be the far more sadistic Suigetsu. The others had thankfully grown tired of her prior to.

Karin had grown frustrated throughout the fight and abruptly trailed after Sasuke when he promptly left shortly after the brawl began. Odd, considering he had had yet to lay a hand on her. Jugo had been constrained after his apparent bloodlust had tipped over the edge and the other members of Akatsuki had contented themselves with watching for the most part. Occasionally one would throw in a ninjutsu or other obstacle if it ever got boring. However, now it was just her and the Zabuza reincarnation, with a few lingering members staying to observe the end.

It certainly felt like the end to Sakura. If the metallic taste of blood combined with the spotted and blurred vision was any factor, her limit had been reached, and finally the brawl was coming to a close. Damn her swollen pride and headstrong stubbornness, if she had been a bit humbler, she may have admitted defeat long ago-if only to end the misery of the beating. She supposed she had Tsunade to thank for instilling said traits into her, for she could not do it, and so it continued, and so it came to this.

Suigetsu wasn't even sweating, and casually sipped at his water bottle as he halfheartedly swung at her, her mind screamed to dodge, but her body too weak to comply. Though the hit was little more than a nudge with the blunted edge of the blade, a explosion of pain seared from the bruised side of her body, and she suddenly felt herself falling towards the ground below her. With not even enough strength to catch herself, her body landed in the blood soiled grounds in a crumpled heap.

Suigetsu cackled and Sakura sobbed.

She felt his feet prod her body as it lay on the ground, but made no move to stop it.

"Don't tell me you're done already? I was just having fun..." He sneered, a violent kick landing on her abdomen and she hissed in pain. Her breath came out in wet rasps as her mouth filled with blood, but she felt no pain. For once she understood exactly what Zabuza had meant when he said a true ninja could only be called a shinobi once they've wavered between life and death so much it verges on normalcy.

She wondered if he would call her a true shinobi now.

The kicks continued, each more violent than the last until someone intervened, though Sakura could see the edge of the scarlet and midnight cloak of Akatsuki, she could not identify who her savior was. Savior or not, they were still Akatsuki-rogue ninja. She was a true shinobi of the Leaf Village, they would always be enemies. One favor wouldn't change that.

Was it Karin's god-awful perfume or was his skin slightly blued?

"Enough, boy." Was all the voice said, strangely familiar, and yet just on the verge of unplaceable as it reached Sakura's deafened ears.

...

Sasuke grunted, his fist colliding with the many pillars of the Akatsuki hideout as it had several times since he began this morning. Unlike the horrifying sight of the entire pillar being obliterated like he had intended, the only thing he had managed to do was to put a sizable crater into its side.

"Hell." He swore as he had many times since beginning, for this was not the first time he hadn't produced satisfying results in his conquest to master this unstoppable taijutsu force, and it most certainly wouldn't be the last.

Again and again he had summoned chakra to his fists, though the attempt took deep concentration, when his fists glowed in a suitable amount of his aura, he had brought it back and launched it into the pillar's base. Each time he had only managed to maim the pillar, never entirely destroy it like he had intended. And so his anger grew. And so it became more and more impossible.

It was beyond infuriating. Sasuke was _never_ second best. The fact that his considerably lesser teammate had almost bested him with a seemingly simple technique was infuriating in the least. Never before had he ever had trouble copying a technique or jutsu-not even with Lee's high level style of taijutsu.

Reflecting on her now, he expected no less from the pinkette. After all, she had always been too smart and observative. She had been beyond wise to choose a style of fighting that was nearly impossible to replicate-sharingan or no. Not only did the style require near perfect chakra control for any satisfactory results, but it also required a perfect balance of said chakra. His copy wheel eyes wouldn't help if he hadn't the skill to perform the move in the first place.

Sasuke growled, realizing that his failed attempts were not only significantly wasting his chakra, but straining his muscles as well. He cursed her for her intelligence, no doubt this was the very fate she intended for whoever felt arrogant enough to take on her style. The searing pain and ache of his arms and body were just the beginning as he knew if he didn't stop soon, he'd seriously tear something.

Not to mention how his poorly cared for injuries were holding up. Within the first hour he had reopened several wounds, blood had began seeping into his bandages, and the labored breathing proved he had definitely shifted his poorly reset ribs as well. He coughed, leaning in a uncharacteristically strained way against the pillar he'd just attempted destroying.

Even if he had wanted nothing more than to challenge her once again to a death match when she was finally released by Madara, he had waited. Choosing to observe and study before rushing headlong into another ultimate brawl. For he knew it would benefit him more if he took time to understand her methods before challenging her once again. He wasn't considered a genius for nothing.

After all, he had felt the force behind her fist before, he did not want to again. As a result, he had contented himself with watching from the sidelines, and was stuck between marveling her prowess and resenting her strength. Even he had to admit, it was difficult even with his sharingan to unravel. It was similar in the brutality and sheer strength of her mistress Tsunade and even his own unstable brute Jugo, but different as well. Smarter, he realized. No doubt she had personally altered it not only to make it unique, but make it far more difficult for anyone observing to replicate.

Soon, however, he had left-resolving that his collection of information was sufficient enough to attempt to duplicate it. How wrong he had been. He knew somehow that practice was truly the only true way to master it. Observation alone would never reveal its secrets to him.

He let out one last anguished cry as his fist connected in a final, hopefully destructive blow to the pillar. It shook under the force-progress. Sasuke grit his teeth, watching as his handiwork appeared as a fuzzy blur despite being only an arm's length away. He rubbed his strained eyes with a fury and hissed when his hands came away smeared with blood.

He needed Itachi's eyes.

...

Karin watched from the shadows, though she knew without a doubt that he could sense her presence even from afar, so heightened was his skills. Her scarlet eyes narrowed, normally she would hardly be able to contain herself at the sight of a sweaty, shirtless Sasuke, but this was different. He was shirtless and sweaty because of _her_.

Sakura was her name, Karin discovered. How fitting for the girl, since her petal pink hair matched the coral color of the famous cherry, or in this case, sakura blossom tree. Furthermore, it seemed said tree was resilient and enduring-wilting only to bloom again in the spring-just as the kunoichi of the namesake was currently proving.

Karin hissed in pain as a unfortunate twist of her abdomen sent searing pain throughout her body, all of which radiated from the point in her stomach where the kunoichi had landed a chakra-powered kick. Karin grimaced at her exposed lower body, which was now a sickening purple color, and wished she owned more conservative clothing for once in her life. Hell, even the kunoichi's boot print was visible if one looked closely.

She didn't even want to think of how the rest of her looked, considering said kick had sent her flying through a weakened pillar only to skid along the ground painfully for several more yards. Karin had promptly had enough of that, and after picking herself up in what she deemed a completely dignified way, she had sauntered off to locate Sasuke.

One damned kunoichi wouldn't stop her. Which was precisely why she had left the brawl shortly after it began, though every inch of her ached to beat the girl senseless. It soon became clear she was far too skilled, and she couldn't risk her body being anymore marred than it already had been. So she left, trailing after Sasuke in hopes to score some much needed alone time with him.

To her horror, however, it appeared Sasuke had left solely because of her-again. Instead of approaching him like she usually would with an ecstatic screech and a good glomp, she opted to watch from the shadows instead-hoping against hope that he may be foolish enough to let something slip out about his past with her. Unfortunately, it seemed the only thing he seemed capable of slipping out was curses. Very angry, very raw, very colorful curses.

All because of her. All because she had honed her taijutsu so skillfully that not even a legendary Uchiha could copy it flawlessly. How was that even possible? Karin had watched Sasuke copy jutsu thousands of times, each time seemingly more effortless than the next. He rarely struggled and most certainly never failed.

Sasuke Uchiha was the embodiment of all things shinobi and everything he did was effortless and graceful no matter the circumstances. To see him reduced to this, a broken man struggling to master a seemingly blunt style of taijutsu, was sickening to Karin. His wounds had not yet properly healed, and already the strain of his efforts showed as healing wounds reopened and fresh ones formed, quickly leaving his once clean bandages encompassing his torso, legs, and arms a ruddy red color. His breath was labored and unhealthy, but whether it was from the ache of his wounds or the energy drain Karin could not tell.

She wanted to go to him then-more than she ever had before. She wanted to embrace him. She wanted to clean his wounds and heal his broken body. She wanted to be there to support him and watch him overcome this obstacle. But she ceased her urges-knowing that if she did so she would only get a hateful glare and harsher words. All the experience of her past told her that.

But why? Why was it so difficult? Sure, even Karin had to admit her sleek evasive skills and power packed punches were jaw droppingly impressive, but those were basic techniques-almost academy level abilities-simply honed to the point where it was nearly impossible for any normal shinobi to replicate. But the Uchiha are nothing close to normal shinobi, they are in a league all their own, so why was it so difficult?

Karin's blood boiled, now wanting nothing more than to face the pink haired kunoichi for causing Sasuke so much trouble. But for all her rage, she knew if it came to pure skill alone-she'd be the one hospitalized. That was definitely something to avoid.

And so she would wait and take a different approach to her downfall. She would make sure of it.

...

"That was quite an impressive display kunoichi." The rough voice broke the sound of her difficult breathing as she lay on the cold floor of an unknown room somewhere presumably within the Akatsuki complex.

Distantly, she felt a slight pressure to the worst of her wounds and she realized this savior of hers was currently wrapping her injuries in an attempt to stop the bleeding, having cleaned them out carefully with a stinging yet effective alcohol beforehand. However little comfort the thought of being cared for by an enemy was, she still felt some degree of gratitude. Who knows what may have happened if he had not intervened?

No doubt that sick bastard Suigetsu would've surely pleasured himself with cutting off a limp or two and watching her hobble around feebly before continuing the demolition of her body. Sakura was no fool and no innocent little girl any longer. She knew a sadist when she saw one.

She still could not identify said savior thanks to her still clouded vision from multiple injuries, but she could tell that the voice was definitely masculine enough to be male. Though it also seemed to be a bit alienated, as though he held a dialect all his own in his speech. That was of little comfort to her, for who was to say that this stranger's kindness was not without an ulterior motive?

Still, she could not shake the sense of familiarity that brewed beneath her. She knew this person, this shinobi, this Akatsuki...But who? Who was it?

Sasori she had killed with her own two hands. Deidara's suicide following not long after. Itachi was recently ended...So who?

She drifted into unconsciousness still debating the answer to that question.

...

Kisame Hoshigaki squatted next to the pinkette, his large, webbed fingers fumbling clumsily with the alcohol soaked linen and bandages even as he wrapped them on the worst of her wounds. He cursed. Itachi had always been the one to handle injuries, an aquatic powerhouse such as he were not suited for the sort of gentleness nor the confident movements that only came with the acquired knowledge of one with basic medical skills. Not to mention the addition reasonably sized hands probably helped.

He sighed. Itachi.

He couldn't quite say he mourned for him, knowing now that his demise had been the ultimate betrayal of not just the Akatsuki, but himself as well. Knowing now that his entire life he had worked as a double agent, he could not bring himself to become saddened at his death. After all, because of that sad fate, he had granted them the gift of his younger brother. One who Kisame was quite certain would not betray them-so great was his hatred for all things Leaf.

But then again, he had thought much the same of Itachi all those years. The experience wizened him and he wouldn't be as quick to dismiss such a suspicion just yet.

That was not to say he didn't miss him, though. It was not a deep longing so much as it was simply missing what a wonderful shinobi he'd become or his great asset in battle. He missed fighting alongside him, missed his calculating movements, missed coming out victorious with him at his side.

He supposed it was only natural to feel that way. For in that manner they had become comrades in arms, and perhaps even formed what resembled a bond along the way.

He sighed, his blackened eyes roaming over the unconscious kunoichi yet again. As he checked yet again for more wounds in need of his rather pathetic excuse for treatment. Distantly, he wondered if she felt much the same towards Sasuke. They had been comrades after all-teammates. Perhaps even friends or more.

Was she mourning of him now? Kisame thought so, though perhaps not for the same reasons he for Itachi. No, she was mourning alright, but mourning for the man Sasuke could've been if only Madara had stayed his hand. The thought brought up yet another question in his now ceaseless thoughts.

If Itachi could see him now, would he, too, be mourning?

He thought so. If the tales were to be believed, then the eldest Uchiha had died with every intention of Sasuke's return to Konoha anew-liberated after removing the dark stain from the Uchiha clan's history. After all he'd sacrificed for, after all he'd done to ensure his kid brother's survival, he knew he'd be mourning now after seeing how consumed by hatred he had become.

Perhaps that was why Kisame had aided the girl in the first place and was now continuing to do so. All in the name of the comrade who died by the hands of his brother, as one last sentiment of his passing. As if to say, 'I know this is what you would've wanted, so you're welcome'.

However true or untrue it was, he would never know. All he knew was that if Itachi were here, knowing and seeing that this girl meant something-anything-to Sasuke, he would've done whatever it took to ensure her safety. If only for the sliver of hope that one day Sasuke might see the light Itachi and this girl, and perhaps all of Konoha, had been trying to show him all his life. To show him there was another way-a way out of this pit of darkness and despair.

Kisame swallowed, suddenly very nervous as he at last finished his task, ignoring how his hands trembled as he sat resolutely at the kunoichi's side with his legendary sword at his side. Willing his mind away from that sort of topic, he busied himself with repacking the medical supplies and preparing to take the girl back to her cell.

What he had been thinking sounded a lot like treason. Or at least it would be, if Madara could read minds. He growled at his own absurdity. What did he care if Madara knew? He was a legendary swordsman, and he would not tremble with fear at the prospect of facing the unnerving masked man. Not now, not ever.

Or, at least, that is what he kept telling himself.

His fish eyes glanced at the girl again. Noting that while her injuries were severe and her body broken, the true pain resided within-at the emotional level. With this, Kisame could not bring himself to sympathize. Any shinobi worth his salt knew above all to guard their heart against the evils of their lifestyle-this girl had done no such thing. Kisame allowed himself to scoff as he turned away from her, vowing this one time he aided the girl would be his last.

"You accepted this pain the day you allowed the Uchiha into your life, girl."

...

"Lord Sasuke, how may I be of service?"

Since the fatal fight with Danzo and later Sakura, the rogue nin's vision had only worsened. Unlocking the mangekyo sharingan had really taken its toll-as, at best, constant blurriness corroded his once crystal clear sights. At worst, moments of horrifyingly real blindness would consume him-casting his eyes into darkness and staining his cheeks with crimson tears.

The only cure: the eyes of another Uchiha.

Sasuke made the request without hesitation, already knowing the outcome would be far worth the time spent recovering. The promise of unlimited power, who could resist? Kabuto Yakushi-the now Orochimaru-esque medical ninja in the Akatsuki's affiliates-was all too eager to perform the complex procedure.

"The success is not guaranteed." Kabuto warned, "It's impossible to be sure another's eyes will accept another host."

Kabuto was a fool for having such doubts. Sasuke already knew the consequences of a failed procedure-permanent blindness, a frightening situation of any ninja, but the ultimate fear of any dojutsu user. A sharp command from Sasuke was all the push Kabuto needed, however, as the medical ninja quickly went to work with the preparations-a familiar moment of deja vu for Sasuke, who was no stranger to experimentation.

Besides, Sasuke knew the pair he picked would be a perfect match for him.

Itachi's eyes seemed to watch the two of them from the liquid filled jar they occupied. The spiraling curves of his mangekyo sharingan were hypnotizing and it was of no wonder why they contained such potent genjutsu power. Sasuke looked away, recalling how those very same designs appeared to him before, only to make him suffer countless times inside an infinite tsukuyomi-a hellish place of nightmares.

If the transfer was successful, would he, too, have such terrifying power?

If Kabuto was at all bothered by the eyes' disturbing designs and hypnotizing power, he made no indication of it. In fact, he seemed happy, content, even _giddy_ as he went about preparations. Measuring and mixing concoctions, disinfecting surgical tools, and ordering Sasuke around. His earlier warning was now clearly a formality-Kabuto could care less if the procedure was successful.

Sasuke begrudgingly did as ordered, and was now laying shirtless on a cold medical table, firmly strapped down at the arms, torso, and head to minimize as much movement as possible. His breathing even, he was calm even in such a precarious situation. Confident, assured, controlled-Sasuke acted as if he were merely taking a nap instead of undergoing major surgery.

At long last, Kabuto approached him, preparing to use his chakra to sink Sasuke into unconsciousness and shut down his chakra points to begin the procedure. Kabuto's scaled hands glowed with the distinct mint green of medical ninjutsu, approaching Sasuke. Hovering just above the skin at the point of entry, Sasuke began to feel the creep of another's chakra invading his own.

It was all wrong.

Sasuke tensed despite himself, breaking the image of relaxed confidence. His wrists strained against the restraints as he vainly attempted to pull his arms free, muscles contracting and veins engorging along his body. This was not the soothing surge of chakra he was accustomed to. This was wrong-a violation of his own chakra, an alien feeling.

The Uchiha grunted, trying to force himself to relax once more to no avail. Above him, Kabuto tsked-the medical nin's glasses glinting mischievously in the eerily bright lights of the medical wing, a snake-like tongue flicking out in mocking. Was he _humming_? That bastard, he was doing this on purpose-using Sasuke's one moment of weakness to revel in this small torture.

Sasuke, on principal, did not prefer the assistance of medical ninja. Growing up for the most part alone and without any medical ninjutsu of his own, any and all wounds acquired during his academy and Genin days were treated the old fashion way-and usually not very well. As a child, he would cry and tend his wounds, only going to the Kohona hospital in cases of serious emergencies-a place that held nothing but hard forgotten memories. It was painful to suffer that way, but there were many lessons to be learned from pain.

However, since abandoning the village and going rogue, Sasuke had less and less time for recovery and more and more necessity for the convenience of a medical ninja. The first was Kabuto, the second Karin. And even he, a ninja unaccustomed to the workings of medical ninja, could tell the very distinct difference in technique.

Cold, unfeeling, tactical, precise-that was Kabuto's way. He was there for efficiency and cared nothing for your discomfort whilst mending wounds. Forcing his way through the body and furiously tending to whatever discrepancies he encountered. His way was anything but comforting.

Karin's way was unorthodox, much like the kunoichi herself. Rather than forcing her chakra into the wounds, her chakra was sucked out by the patient in question. Having partaken in this odd ritual many times since Karin's initiation into Taka Sasuke could affirm the sensation was...refreshing. Though he could care less for the extraction method, Karin's chakra was wholesome, flowing into his mouth and through his body to target wounds in one graceful, painless movement.

Only now did he realize he'd taken the red haired kunoichi for granted.

Sasuke gasped for air as Kabuto's chakra finally reached its target area, the brain and through that-the eyes. The vision of a blindingly bright green, open-palmed hand blurred above him-making Sasuke dizzy and nauseous. Several times Sasuke lost eyesight completely, causing him to startle and Kabuto to chuckle.

In the moment's before unconsciousness, Sasuke briefly thought of what the sensation of Sakura's chakra would feel like in this same situation. Warm? Comforting? Perhaps he'd never know.

...

Karin knew of one thing for certain, Sakura had to be eliminated-one way or another.

Sasuke had not been himself since her arrival. Agitated, unfocused, volatile-nothing like the collected, cool, and calm leader she was accustomed to. Such distractions had ruined Sasuke's sight of the true goal-the destruction of the Leaf Village and Akatsuki's eventual reign.

Even a dimwit like Suigetsu agreed.

However, time is of the essence, the trio must act soon. With the eve of Sasuke's surgery upon them, now seemed like the perfect opportunity. With Sasuke incapacitated for the moment combined with the fact that even he would need at least a few days for recuperation-Karin began plotting.

With only Suigetsu and Jugo aware of the plan, the simpler and quicker the act the better. As much as Karin would like to take the kunoichi's life in her very vulnerable position, such a heinous act of spilling Leaf shinobi blood would surely send the Leaf Village into premature war-something the Akatsuki just wasn't quite ready for yet. Worse case scenario, it would lure the nine tailed jinchuuriki here-something the Akatsuki made clear they could not handle until the remaining tails were captured first.

Naruto Uzumaki. An idiot to be sure, but a powerful one.

Furthermore, low blow killings such as poisoning or even slitting her throat whilst she was restrained were frowned upon even in the criminal Akatsuki-evidently there _was_ honor among thieves and she didn't want to lose their respect just yet as they were imperative to the next phases of Sasuke's plan for Konoha's annihilation. This left Karin with only one option.

Freeing Sakura.

The idea of letting not only a valuable hostage, but her rival in love run freely was sickening to Karin-who had endured far worse treatment and experimentation under Orochimaru's watchful eyes before she was allowed even an ounce of freedom. Unfortunately, it appeared to be the only course of action.

Gathering Suigetsu and Jugo, Karin ran her idea by them-using the one opportunity Sasuke would be unconscious and therefore unable to eavesdrop to her advantage. Afterwards, while he rested, they would act. Karin may act the hopeless romantic of the group, but even she had a strategic mind when prompted.

"Let her go?" Suigetsu gawked before his smile turned malicious, "I bet you just _love_ that idea."

"Although, won't it be obvious it was us who let her go?" Jugo asked, the gentle giant finally speaking up and thankfully ignoring the opportunity from Suigetsu to tease her further.

Karin had thought of this possibility too. There was a way to disguise their treachery, but it was almost as unpleasant as the idea of letting the kunoichi free. Taking a deep breath, the red haired kunoichi finally answered, "Not if we stage it. Make it look like she broke free on her own and took a prisoner herself."

Suigetsu and Jugo both shared a sceptic look, clearly thinking that even the most careful of those who covered up their crimes would be found out. Each Akatsuki member was fairly seasoned in these sort of lecherous deeds themselves, it wouldn't be unwise to assume they'd know a staged escape when they saw one.

But it was a risk they were going to have to take.

"Well!? Unless you two have any better ideas!?" Karin snapped, flipping some of her hair off her shoulder and huffing. Scrutinizing them through the lense of her glasses, the two looked away-Suigetsu sipping his water with a pout and a huff of his own while Jugo cast his amber eyes downward in embarrassment. "That's what I thought."

"Okay then, Karin, just who is gonna be the lucky one to accompany our little Leaf-nin back home?" Suigetsu asked with a little too excited, suggestive waggle of his eyebrows for Karin's tastes.

This, too, Karin had thought over.

While Suigetsu would doubtless be able to pose as an excellent double-agent after successfully infiltrating Konoha with his unique water-shapeshifting abilities-that very same ability would be cause for suspicion amongst the Akatsuki. With an ability like that, Sakura would be unable to grasp Suigetsu-let alone capture him and bring him back as a prisoner.

No, not Suigetsu. The Akatsuki would surely conclude Suigetsu left on his own accord and would put red flags on just exactly how Sakura escaped.

Jugo, that gentle giant, would probably make a decent enough companion for Sakura's journey. The kunoichi was undoubtedly strong enough to carry him away as seen by her display of monster strength, but not if Jugo used the Cursed Seal against her. Furthermore, it would look odd if Suigetsu or Jugo-who have not ever visited the pinked-haired nin in her confinement-to suddenly show interest and invade her cell.

Karin supposed she could make up a story using the possibility that the kunoichi cleverly tricked them into freeing her before capturing them and making their escape, but that was a very convenient, cliche tactic that would doubtlessly fail in the eyes of the Akatsuki.

But more importantly, it _had_ to be convincing to Sasuke above all others.

Therein lie the problem-Sasuke knew Sakura better than anyone here. If anything at all about her escape seemed suspicious, he would be quick to question his Taka teammates and even the Akatsuki himself. Karin knew ultimately his drive for revenge on the entirety of Konoha was far greater than his need to eliminate an old teammate, but even so, Karin did not want to give him any reasons to distrust them if they were to be successful.

"It will be me." She finally admitted, "It has to be me."

It only makes sense. Karin was the only one known to be a frequent visitor of Sakura's chambers. The only one to show any special interest in the girl. Furthermore, Karin-though she was loath to admit it-was the most likely to be overwhelmed if a struggle occured. With Sakura's monster strength, it would only take one hit to incapacitate her. Paired with her intellectual abilities, Karin felt secure that the Akatsuki members would reasonably conclude that the kunoichi used her clever mind to trick her rival into approaching her.

After all, Karin wasn't exactly quiet about her dislike for the Leaf-nin. If anyone could be goaded into attack, it would be her.

Lastly, Sakura would find Karin a useful hostage. As a nearly fully initiated member of the Akatsuki and a current teammate to Sasuke-surely her intel would be invaluable to Konohagakure. Not to mention with Karin's uncanny ability to heal via chakra suction, it would eliminate Sakura's need to expend her own in order to recover.

And so, after working out the minor details with Jugo and Suigetsu, the plan was set.

...

The distance helped Sasuke return to himself.

In the days since the procedure, Sasuke had been locked inside the confines of his room. Where he and his eyes could rest in the sweet solitude he'd been craving. Away from the whispers of _her_ , away from the questions concerning _her_ , and above all else, away from _her_ entirely.

Karin, Suigetsu, and Jugo had been oddly absent from his quarters since the operation. Sasuke paid it no mind, however, and dismissed it as them finally taking the hint of his desired solitude. He had been very irritable as of late, perhaps they just wanted to give him the space he needed in order to recover. In a few days time, he was certain that Karin would break down the door in a frantic need to be around him once more. The others would doubtlessly follow-if only to annoy him.

Annoying-he could think of a few people who similarly fell into that category. A certain blonde and pinkette.

Sasuke grimaced when his eyes ached suddenly, reaching up a hand to find a warm liquid dripping from the soaked bandages. Assumably, it was his own blood. Sasuke sighed, mildly annoyed but attempting to calm himself. Kabuto had warned him that getting too emotional too soon would trigger his sharingan as the eyes adjusted to its new host-but he failed to realize just how sensitive they were.

Or perhaps, to be more accurate, Sasuke failed to notice just how emotional he was-when it came to those two.

And so Sasuke spent several days alternating between meditating, sleeping, and healing. Occasionally, eating the meals that were brought to them by usually either Madara or Kabuto. Doing routine checkups with the latter when appropriate in order to track his progress and estimate how long it would be until proper usage would be attainable.

Though he despised Kabuto and his touch, he willing submitted to the examinations-curious as to when he'd be able to unleash the powers Itachi had intended for him to inherit. Kabuto estimated another three days.

Cursing his recovery, Sasuke made his way back to his bed after Kabuto made his exit. Just yesterday Kabuto had estimated only an additional two days of recovery. According to Kabuto now, his slight premature activation of the sharingan had sent his eyes into relapse. Another day would be required to ensure no more damage was suffered.

The chilling arrival of yet another member of the Akatsuki went unnoticed by Sasuke, until the eerie voice interrupted him from his brooding. Sasuke was ashamed to say he jumped, though no words of alarm escaped him. "Interesting development, is it not?"

Zetsu. Leave it to the slimy, sneaky freak to trespass into Sasuke's room at the precise moment he did not want company.

Sasuke wasn't going to give him any reason to stay, and thus, went straight to the point. "What do you want, Zetsu?"

He could practically see him now, the half-white, half-black humanoid creature tilting its head to the side, arms raised in a shrug just to piss him off with his mockery. A shrill, but quiet giggle would spill from his mouth before he'd speak in that annoyingly amused high-low tone.

"You mean you don't want the latest news on your little friends, dear Sasuke?"

That was the last thing he wanted.

Since his dissertation of Konoha, Sasuke had-in fact-kept tabs on his former teammates. Mostly to analyze their abilities and track their movements in order to avoid confrontation on his quest for Itachi's death and-afterwards-the destruction of the Leaf. But damned Zetsu seemed to take personal joy in providing him with too many unwanted details.

" _The pink haired girl is growing into quite the attractive young lady, Sasuke. Maybe think about paying her a visit, hmm? You are the last of your clan after all…"_

" _The jinchuuriki just mastered another technique. Seems he did quite a number on Kakuzu...Hope you've got something hidden up your sleeve should he turn it on you."_

" _Your teammates have replaced you already, dear Sasuke. Oddly enough, he resembles you quite nicely. I wonder if the girl will move on with him and forget all about you..."_

" _The boy has now mastered Sage Jutsu. It spelled trouble for our fearless leader Pain...How ever will you match him, my dear Sasuke?"_

Damn Zetsu. His white side always finding amusement with all his observations. Irrelevant observations-in Sasuke's eyes. Even if he did manage to secure useful intel, it was always interwoven in some ridiculous joke or taunt. It had earned him an up close and personal view of his blade more than a few times. Sasuke much preferred dealing with Black Zetsu, who was much more to the point.

" _Sakura Haruno of the Leaf has bested Sasori of the Sand with her partner, Chiyo. Apparently, she developed a treatment for his prized poisons. Doubtless, our dearly departed Sasori will be turning in his grave at that notion."_

" _Naruto Uzumaki of the Leaf has traveled to the Land of Lightning to train under fellow jinchuuriki by the name of Killer Bee-where he is to be taught to control the Nine Tails' chakra for a new beast mode technique."_

" _Sakura Haruno of the Leaf has been promoted in the rank of medical ninja at the Konoha hospital for her feats in several difficult procedures. She remains Tsunade's dutiful apprentice and trains daily-apparently storing chakra from some powerful technique."_

" _Naruto Uzumaki of the Leaf pleaded with the Five Kage today to spare your life should they encounter you. Seems he is stupidly optimistic for your return, Lord Sasuke."_

"It doesn't matter anymore, Zetsu." He cut him off before the shinobi had a chance to deliver whatever news he'd intended upon arriving here. "With these eyes, nothing can stop my plans."

That statement was truly the funniest of all to Zetsu, who didn't even protest as he doubtlessly faded back through the walls to do more deplorable sleuthing. Odd, considering he usually loved to tease Sasuke into a frenzy-only leaving when assaulted or nearly so.

Sasuke forced himself to lie back down-the echoes of Zetsu's suspiciously extra-annoying giggle repeating in his head- assuring himself it was only due to his recent eye surgery that the creature had mercy on him this time. He was nearly asleep when the same annoying voice echoed through his chambers once more, stopping Sasuke's heart momentarily.

"Just thought you'd like to catch your little lady friend before she leaves."

…

She was mourning him. Sasuke, that is.

Several days had passed since her little 'exercise' but the only way Sakura kept track of the passing time was in the daily meals she received. That time was spent resting, recovering, and thinking. Lots and lots of thinking.

" _All I really want is for you to accept me Sasuke, that's all..."_

" _You just want me... to accept you?"_

It was true. In her own childish way, with all her innocence and naiveness, only wanted his acceptance. All that time she knew full well that a relationship with him would be near impossible, but she rationalized herself. If a person was worth loving, they should be loved, even if that love wasn't returned. And maybe, just maybe, if that person was persistent enough, they would one day get said love returned to them.

" _I lost everything once...I don't ever want to see that again!"_

Everything. There was once a time where she fully believed herself and Team 7 could be his 'everything'. Something like a new family replacing the one he lost. But that time was long gone. Either that, or the term, 'everything' had taken on a new meaning without her realizing it.

" _Sasuke...You're telling me this because you care about me!"_

" _...I guess that's true."_

Distantly, she wondered if perhaps her mysterious savior had been Sasuke himself, who had only wanted this golden opportunity of her weakness to trap her into one of the Uchiha's famous tsukiyomi.

And her pleads that day in the Forest of Death. Repeating over and over in her head. At the time they had been near whispers, so shaken was she by the tension in the air. For in that moment she got the first taste of the horror that would soon plague her with each day spent in Sasuke's presence. The very beginning of the shadow of darkness he fell into. A mere glimpse at the monster he would become.

The monster she failed to stop.

Why? Why hadn't she been able to see it then? Why hadn't she done something more?

Where had it all gone wrong? One moment he was happy or seemed to be-bickering with Naruto, vying to see what lie under Kakashi-sensei's mask, and honing his skills at a moderate pace and the next it seemed Sasuke fell into a pit of darkness and despair-dragging her and everyone else right along with him whether he meant to or not.

" _Why don't you ever tell me anything Sasuke?"_

He never did. Not once.

" _Why should I tell you anything?!"_

" _It's of no concern to you."_

" _Just stay out of it..."_

" _Mind your own business and keep your nose out of mine."_

There he was again, always holding her at arm's length. No matter how hard she tried to break down those solidly built walls to get into the core she believed was there, he was always one step ahead, catching himself from cracking those walls, building them right back up even stronger than before. So determined he was to prevent any bonds from forming. So much more determined it made her to be the person to break down his walls.

" _So I'm supposed to just stand by and watch you tear yourself apart?! I can't bear to watch it!"_

" _Then don't watch...just stay out of it."_

His moments of weakness were the hardest. Those memories were the hardest to forget, for then-above all else-he was open. Vulnerable. Emotional. Real.

" _That night...I was crying."_

" _Why...Why were you crying?"_

It was Itachi that had begun his descent into darkness, but it was Orochimaru who pushed him over the edge. Finally, it was Madara who refused to aid him back out of it.

" _I am not the same as you and Naruto. I cannot walk the path you take."_

The path of revenge. Orochimaru had shown him the way, but it was Itachi that built it. Madara merely maintained it.

" _Revenge has always been my reason for living."_

Even now she still couldn't wrap her mind around it. Hadn't he killed Itachi? His revenge was fulfilled, his purpose served...So why? Why didn't he return? Why was he Akatsuki now? What had changed?

Her reverie was broken suddenly when Sakura swore she'd heard the brief sounds of a heated discussion occurring just outside the door-someone demanding to be let in. Her eyes brightened, head lifting to the doors ahead of her, praying that perhaps someone of the Leaf had come to her rescue at long last. Enough days had passed that surely someone was able to make their way here in that time. Maybe she could expect a member of Team 8-with their sensory prowess aiding them in their search.

Sakura held her breath as the handle to her cell turned, awaiting the friendly faces of the giant Akamaru with his human companion-the equally wild Kiba-or the gentle presence of Lady Hinata herself. Even Shino, with his creepy bugs, would be a sight for sore eyes at this point. Another part of her was cautious, for all she knew it could be Madara or a member of Sasuke's team-here to torment her again.

"Don't look too happy-it's just me."

Sakura deflated, recognizing the grating, disdainful voice before the figure came into view. Karin-again.

Sure enough, the enemy kunoichi sauntered in, looking like she could care less about being here-burdened with the task even. This resentment always perplexed Sakura. If she hated her so much, why all the visitations? The answer was obvious-Sasuke. Always Sasuke.

Sakura frowned, even if he wasn't here, he still held a presence. A ghost of presence that nonetheless haunted her and the others of Team 7-as it would continue to do so for the remainder of their lives.

"That's better." Karin mused, smirking as Sakura frowned-glasses glinting with dark amusement. "Though I think you'll like what I've brought you."

The girl's pale hands mockingly swished a water bottle to and fro-swirling the liquid inside. Sakura's eyes narrowed in confusion. They provided her with plenty of water with their daily rounds, a bottle more was nothing extravagant. Furthermore, with her arms chained above her head, it wasn't like she could even hold the bottle herself anyway. Was this some sick joke? Did Karin really expect her to drink the suspicious liquid from Karin's hands like her own personal pet?

"Stay quiet though, it's our little secret."

Karin was basically humming her lines, clearly having too much fun at her expense. Nonetheless, Karin held the bottle out towards Sakura, before unscrewing the cap and tilting the bottle her way-as if offering it to her. Sakura had the chance to sniff it once before Karin cruelly turned the bottle-allowing the contents to spill in a puddle at her feet.

"Gee, thanks," Sakura growled sarcastically, rolling her eyes at the grand gift. The Leaf kunoichi began to ask Karin the purpose of her visit, and had just managed to choke out the first word before a finger to her lips silenced her. A very liquidy finger, no less.

Shocked into silence, her jade eyes widened. Before Sakura stood the form of a man, who had put his transparent, water-like phalanx to her lips to ensure her silence. Not just any man, either. Ever so slowly, as the water droplets that had splashed on Sakura's legs gathered to the central mass and became more and more clearly defined, Sakura realized she knew this man.

Suigetsu. The wicked swordsman of Zabuza's blade.

"Surprised, pinky? You should've known I'd be back for a rematch."

...

The look on the pink-haired princess's face as Suigetsu appeared was priceless. Just for that, the water-loving swordsman might have said this suicide mission was worth it.

In short time, Suigetsu had shifted his fingers into a makeshift key-deftly unlocking the restraints while Karin kept the ruse going. Alerting Sakura of their carefully crafted plan in the disguise of taunting statements was an opportunity Karin created for herself-though it was likely unnecessary. Suigetsu doubted the guards outside could hear them through the thick prison cell walls even if they wanted to, but it was still he supposed it was better to err on the side of caution.

Karin had really given it to them when they'd said it was past the 'visitation hours' for prisoners. As if there was such a thing. Suigetsu only hoped Jugo would succeed in deterring Sasuke should the rogue-nin grow suspicious. Poor bastard, Suigetsu almost pitied him-he got the worst assignment of them all. Suigetsu would have to remember to thank that slimy bastard Orochimaru for all those god-awful experiments one day-they were the reason he'd avoided the impossible task of Sasuke-sitting.

"Look at you, you poor thing. All battered and bruised from our little brawl. Bet healing's a bitch in those chakra chains."

As Karin spat the words with utter resentment, she simultaneously offered her arm to the kunoichi-sleeves rolled up to expose her once perfect porcelain skin that was now marred by thousands of bitemarks. Suigetsu grimaced. Karin might not be his favorite person on the planet, but even she didn't deserve such careless treatment.

As Suigetsu unlatched the last of the chains, he silently pleaded for the pinkette to take the hint. They were running on borrowed time.

' _Get the hint, pinky-bite her.'_

Sakura blinked, obviously conflicted and hesitant. Understandable, as the act itself was less than appealing and what reason has she to trust them? None. But desperate times call for desperate measures, and right now, they were the Leaf kunoichi's only hope.

Resolved, Sakura grasped Karin's arm-preparing to attack her the instant she sensed movement-and tentatively bit through. Karin hissed as the chakra left her body, while Sakura seemed to brighten-the various wounds already taking on the glowing green of medical ninjutsu as it healed.

"Not that it matters, even if you could get out, where would you go?" Karin ground out, voice dripping with venom. Sakura's eyes briefly flashed up to meet Karin's unsettling crimson ones and Suigetsu knew the message was received: ' _Without a guide, you're screwed.'_

Catching onto their little game, Sakura released Karin at once-the latter sighing in relief. "You'd better hope I don't get out-for your sake." Staging the scene, Sakura pulled at the chains-quickly and quietly applying just enough pressure to pull them loose from their attachments as if she'd broken out of them in a fit of rage. With a few more adjustments, Suigetsu whistled a satisfied tune-proud of their handiwork as the scene was completed and-most importantly-convincing.

Now, for the escape.

"Please. As much as I enjoy our little chats _Sa-ku-ra_ , I'm afraid it's time to go."

…

Sasuke should have seen it coming. Not literally, of course, since his eyes were still bandaged from surgery. Even so, he should have _predicted_ this turn of events. Unfortunately, he had been arrogant and overconfident-a habit he seemed to be more and more frequently boasting since her arrival at the Akatsuki hideout. A habit he reminded himself to suppress as soon as possible. It simply wasn't good for his health, let alone the health of the poor fools that would soon suffer as a result of said frustrations.

Following Zetsu's cryptic warning, Sasuke was ashamed to say it had taken him another good few minutes before the realization dawned on him.

Sakura was escaping.

In hindsight, it seemed natural for her to at least make the attempt. Unlike himself, she was a loyal Leaf-nin and wouldn't be so eager to betray her village as he had. To not resist capture was akin to to betraying one's own village, as was common knowledge in the cruel ninja world they lived in. Some shinobi would go so far as to commit suicide before divulging any information, so extreme was their loyalty.

Even so he had been foolish and stupid, believing that number one: the severeness of Sakura's beatings by both him and the others had weakened her into a long and difficult recuperation. Number two: that this Sakura would not possibly be able to outsmart her captors.

Then again he had not once even considered her sheer force of determination, nor her seemingly unending cleverness. But he also had not realized quite yet that this was a very, very different Sakura than the fragile, meek, clueless girl he'd known from his childhood.

Blind, but still very much capable, Sasuke stalked the halls of the Akatsuki hideout-freshly clothed with his newly repaired sword tucked into his belt yet again. He didn't need to see to track her or navigate-so familiar was he with the layout of the Akatsuki hideout. While he was not considered a sensory type ninja, each ninja possessed some ability to track others based upon their familiarity to another's chakra signature. To both his relief and annoyance, it seemed he could still feel Sakura's chakra-soothing green and heading towards the nearest exit at a rapid pace.

Madara had stopped his previous attempts and Sasuke would be damned if he interfered once more.

And so Sasuke made his way through the maze-like abyss, taking out every chakra signature that crossed his path in a ruthless wake of destruction and death. No one was spared, and when he encountered his own gentle giant Jugo in the crossfire, Sasuke didn't hesitate to strike. Not even a slight feeling of remorse overtook him as Jugo's words were cut off before he could utter them.

Remorse had no place in Sasuke's ninja way.

...

Sakura had never told anyone this before. But she was actually scared of the Uchiha-once upon a time.

As a girl, growing up as an only child in the midst of a average, civilian family-the ninja ways were not always an inherent part of her life. Quite the opposite, in fact.

Her parents-Mebuki and Kizashi Haruno-were loving, yet overprotective as trademark of many civilian families. As such, Sakura was expected to enroll in a small, traditional academic school and learn a trade rather than joining the esteemed ninja academy-where the majority of Konoha's children went.

Such was the way of many civilian families.

From her parents' humble shop, she often saw ninja come and go about their business-easily identifiable from their glinting forehead protectors which boasted the etched in Leaf symbol of Konohagakure proudly.

While many looked to the ninja as protectors of the village, such a viewpoint was almost exclusively reserved for the ninja families-whose own children aspired to join the ninja ranks themselves one day. Unfortunately for civilian families such as Sakura's-it meant contending with customers who often felt their shinobi rank entitled them to special treatment. As such, many civilians often endured harassment from the shinobi meant to protect them. This was the case on the day Sakura encountered her first Uchiha-the one and only Fugaku Uchiha himself-Chief of the Konohagakure Ninja Police Force.

A young Sakura Haruno had cowered behind her father's robes as the two men faced each other. Sakura had always been a reserved, meek child even on the best of days, but it certainly didn't help that Ino Yamanaka-heiress of the touted Yamanaka Clan and Sakura's only friend-had told her of the Uchiha clan just a few days prior. Apparently a sudden tragedy had stirred the Uchiha into a frenzy-causing their typical harsh policing to increase.

But Sakura had hardly paid that fact any mind once Ino had painted the picture of their kekkei genkai to her. Images of bloody red eyes able to peer into your very soul itself branded themselves permanently into Sakura's impressionable young mind. Demonic mouths that breathed dragonfire suddenly became a reality for the frightened, tragically gullible girl. It seemed horrific to her, but Ino had only grinned with pride and admiration at their prowess.

It was enough to give Sakura nightmares for years. How no one else trembled in their presence just as Sakura did that day, she had no idea.

"Kizashi Haruno, you are a suspect in the apparent death of Shisui Uchiha." He stated as his men roughly grabbed her father, separating daughter and father as they steered him away. "May I ask you a few questions?"

It wasn't a request, but a command.

Spotting the small child at long last, the cruel eyes of Fugaku Uchiha met her own, tearful eyes. The red color that she had come to fear appearing even more terrifying than her imagination had led her to believe.

"Run along, girl."

Sakura was running now, much as she had done that night. Only instead of seeing through tear-blurred vision, she was seeing heightened images as a result of her pumping adrenaline with the red haired, unlikely ally at her side.

She could never forget those red eyes. They were hypnotizing, mesmerizing. As beautiful as they were haunting. Equal parts dangerous and delicate. The black pupils seemingly bottomless against a stark contrast of glowing, ominous crimson.

The same color of the blood that leaked from her father's wounds that very day. Wounds, she would later come to understand, inflicted upon him by those men who'd questioned him. The Uchiha.

This was not an uncommon fate for those defenseless few in a world where the defenders ruled champion.

Above those eyes of Fugaku's, the shiny plate of the Konoha Leaf mocked her. Below, the signature red and white fan of the Uchiha fanned the flames of their treachery. The irony that the very symbols meant to ensure safety were instilling fear instead would not be appreciated by Sakura until many years later. Back then, those sacred images were reduced to tools for furthering one's own violent agendas.

Needless to say, her first impression of the Uchiha had not been a positive one.

As swiftly as they arrived, they left. And while one shinobi lingered upon sighting the poor, sobbing Sakura clutching her father's beaten body once they dragged him back to her-he was quickly chastised and took his leave as well. It was only when the bell chime stopped, signaling their exit from the building, that her father warned her against the ninja ways.

Even as a full year passed since that fateful night, little Sakura still couldn't shake the feeling of those eyes tracking her every move.

She was reminded of that feeling now, running through the maze-like corridors of the Akatsuki hideout. Sakura found herself whipping her head about-searching for the scarlet eyes that haunted her nightmares as a child. Karin seemed to sense something too, visibly tensing at Sakura's side. Someone or something was after us. Sakura didn't want to find out if her fears were logical.

Exactly one year later, the Uchiha had once again returned to her door-only little Sakura failed to realize that at the time. At her doorstep, stood only a lone shinobi-a young boy on the cusp of manhood, only a few years her senior.

"Please, accept these as a token of my apologies for the transgressions against your father."

A bouquet of daffodils. The delicate bundle of flowers were beautiful, but seemed out of place in this shinobi's arms. The white plated armor and matching animal mask gave no hints at his identity, but spoke only of the elite ANBU status of this particular shinobi-and so Sakura accepted the peace offering with a smile of gratitude and a bashful, shy blush.

"My clan will soon repent for their actions, this I swear to you and all others who have wrongly met their wrath."

Even with the shinobi's cryptic warning, it wasn't until the shinobi turned around that she put the pieces together. Presented proudly at his back, only partially obscured by a long length of raven hair tied low at the nape of the shinobi's neck was the unmistakable Uchiha Fan.

Her smile had disappeared as soon as it had come and she had rushed back inside, throwing the bouquet she had once held so gingerly to the side, flowers littering the floor-some becoming the victims of her feet flattening them as she ran to her room and threw herself on her bed. Her pounding heart proof of her fear, she remained in her room for the remainder of the day.

When asked, she told her parents nothing about the mysterious gift, but found that each time she looked at the beautiful display in the days after-acquired thanks to her mother's galant attempt to salvage the few flowers that had escaped her stampede-Sakura found that her fearful, frantic heart slowed a little more.

The daffodils proved even the corrupt had some virtue. The first inkling that a shinobi and all their power could be used for good.

That night, every Uchiha apart from a lone child, was massacred by one of their own. Upon hearing the news, a young Sakura was filled with immense guilt, thinking somehow every horrible thought she'd had about the clan had triggered the near extinction. Maybe that was why, when she looked at the remaining Uchiha years later for the first time, she would feel only pity?

People had looked him and called him lucky. Lucky he'd survived. But Sakura, even at a young age, knew better. There were far worse fates than death and being the lone survivor of a tragic event, growing up from a tender age without parents, with the whole world looking at you and still expecting greatness counted as one.

Sakura remembered that eventful day vividly. How could she not, when every year on that day-without fail-a lone daffodil appeared on her doorstep? Even after she'd moved residences when she'd had a falling out with her parents.

If one failed to appear this year, her suspicions surrounding the culprit of the daffodil mystery would be confirmed.

"This way," Karin urged, effectively breaking her out of her brief memoir, "Quickly."

Thanks to the much needed chakra donation from Karin herself, Sakura had no trouble complying. How Karin was managing this brutal pace after taking such a loss in chakra, however, was another matter entirely. Maybe she had misjudged the kunoichi's prowess earlier.

Sakura would have to repay her later. If there was a later, that is.

While their trek had thus far been unhalted, it didn't mean it would remain that way. The twists and turns seemed endless and it seemed odd to Sakura that they had yet to encounter an enemy. This, along with the growing sense of peering eyes, added to the growing paranoia.

Either no one had been alerted of their grand escape yet or-the more likely, terrifying option-someone or something had already gotten to them first.

As if confirming her suspicions, the unmistakable crack of thunder sounded, the entire corridor rumbling. If they didn't know who was pursuing them before, now there was no doubt. Sakura breathed, trying to remain calm while glancing to see Karin out of the corner of her eye. The unsurprised grimace upon the sensory shinobi's face told her everything-Karin had known of Sasuke's pursuit for some time.

It was inevitable, it seemed. Even these twisted, dark corridors met at every crossroad-much like their equally twisted and dark destinies.

Sakura had hoped for a convenient, quick escape in which she wouldn't have to soil her hands further-a hope which quickly died when they approached a wall of neatly cemented bricks instead of the usual four-way cross section of corridor. Sakura pressed a gloved hand to the wall, her brows furrowed in confusion once she'd proved to herself that the wall was, in fact, quite real. This look of confusion was quickly turned on Karin, her unlikely partner-in-crime, only to be greeted by an image even more terrifying than anything her childhood mind had conjured all those years ago.

Karin, whose top was once a calming violet in contrast to the vibrancy of her hair and eyes, was stained an even deeper crimson than her scarlet locks. A rusty red color that was unmistakable as blood. Blood which dripped off the gleaming, newly repaired sword that erupted from said stain-dripping crimson in a rhythm too loud and too eerie in the darkness of the cavernous depths of the Akatsuki hideout.

The ninja attached to the blade was hardly a surprise to Sakura by this point, who had known of Sasuke's pursuit for some time now. Even the fact that his anger-filled, blazing crimson eyes locked on her as a predator would prey didn't alarm her. Instead, it was the cartoonish 'poof' followed by the telling smoke of a log substitution that shocked her-the wood parting where Sasuke's blade had stabbed clean through.

Just when Sakura felt nothing more could possibly shock her, she was proved wrong again when the cool bite of a blade at her throat welcomed her. Swallowing an anguished cry, the act only forced the blade of Karin's kunai deeper to her throat-a drop of her own crimson blood plummeting to the floor and crashing upon the cold tile as loudly as the thunder Sasuke had summoned earlier. Sakura could personally testify that this was no illusion, though she prayed it was.

There, pierced by Sasuke's reclaimed sword, rubbing salt into her already oozing wounds was a message inscribed on the replacement log in front of her. No doubt lovingly carved into place by the very kunai Karin currently held Sakura hostage with when she schemed this cruel plan. Just one word, but powerful enough to sting.

' _Fool'_

…

When Sasuke arrived he knew he must have been resembling some sort of murderous demon. Eyes throbbing, the wetness on his face assured him that the lower half of his face was coated from the river of blood draining from the recovering organs. Blood which dripped from his chin onto his once-fresh shirt and down his exposed chest. Eyes whirring with the new eternal mangekyo sharingan, Sasuke knew he should probably deactivate it before irrevocable damage was done. But he couldn't, not with his newly repaired, if tender eyes providing him a high-definition image of Sakura's long-awaited demise.

The look of agony on her face as Karin substituted betrayal had been priceless.

Even Sasuke had been momentarily fooled by Karin's convincing act. After all, it made sense. Sasuke hadn't ever been pleasant to her before-even tried to kill her multiple times, so expendable was she to him. Who was to say this rejection-be it a cutting word or a actual cut from his blade-was just one too many for her charmed heart to forgive?

And so Sasuke had cut into her with relish the moment she'd stepped into his line of sight-cruelly slicing through fat, muscle, and even bone as he shattered her insides.

Now, only Sakura remained. A freshly betrayed, cornered Sakura with an enemy on all sides as Suigetsu and Jugo took their places at Sasuke's side. Assumably, Sasuke's fatal wound proved not so fatal to the hulking Jugo-whose injury appeared as a small scarlet stain on his plan clothing. Doubtless, thanks to his impressive control of the curse mark.

If this was all part of Karin's plan, Sasuke commended her.

The battle would be to his advantage no matter the circumstances. After all, Sakura is just one lone kunoichi, and even if her strength and skills are quite formidable, nobody-not even the infamous Sannin-could hope to face four formidable foes alone. Especially if Sasuke was one of those foes.

Not to mention that he had fought her once before, learning firsthand what she was capable of. Furthermore, he had wisely bided his time and used the golden opportunity of her captivity to glean even more information in the passing weeks. He was ignorant no longer.

He smirked. He had been waiting for this opportunity for a long while. Years, in fact.

Karin held her in place thanks to the kunai pressed perhaps a bit too tightly to the other kunoichi's neck-though Sasuke hardly noticed her presence once she'd proven her loyalty. Instead, he saw only Sakura. Relishing the look of fear that finally showed on her face, a look he had been earlier denied when she was first captured, he stepped closer. He took it all in-from her widened eyes glistening with unshed tears, to her lips quivering with unspoken sobs, her hands trembling with fear. However, her chest was what caught his eye.

Not in any sexual sense, for Sasuke had never taken much consideration for appearances, but rather for what lie beneath-where a lively heart would surely be frantically pumping away. It was on this spot that his vision concentrated then, making everything else appear to move in slow motion and blur as only she remained in the center of his focus.

He knew she knew she would do whatever it took to dispense of her obstacles and evacuate before he could strike. She could not hope to face them all in combat and live, so she would attempt to escape-like the coward she was. Sasuke knew of this as well, and in doing so, ensured this attack wouldn't miss. Sakura should thank him, her death would be quick and painless.

Sword in hand, he watched and waited as he raised it to his chest level, feeling the blade grow hot and heavy as his electrical chakra encompassed it once more. He had used this jutsu many times, the most recent being as he drove it straight through Karin and into Danzo's heart without a second thought. He grinned at the irony, knowing Sakura had no doubt witnessed it right before her attempt to kill him. She would see it again in moments, only at a much more close and personal distance.

Another steadying breath. Another sure aim. He wouldn't miss. He _couldn't_ miss. This was what he'd been waiting for since their interrupted quarrel atop the stone bridge. A battle so rudely interrupted by Madara on the premise of her _value._ He scoffed at the memory. No doubt he'd get a good scolding from Madara once her life was ended by his hand, but that was nothing.

The only thing _valuable_ from Sakura in regards of Sasuke-was her death.

…

Sasuke didn't miss.

He drowned in silence as none of his teammates breathed. Each and every one of them anticipating the outcome of his sure strike to the one kunoichi they'd been charged with stopping. As for Sasuke, the only sound that encompassed him was the sound of his own blood pumping as his heart beat erratically.

Staring him right in the face, with dazzling green eyes, was Sakura.

For when the dust cleared, the others took in a sight that Sasuke's improved sharingan had prematurely revealed to him. Several yards away stood a clear-eyed Sakura with an unconscious Karin tossed over her shoulder. The rocky rubble at their feet was the only evidence a wall had stood at Sakura's back at all, his sword plunged through nothing but thin air.

A sure hit had the target not moved.

...

Sasuke was so still, Sakura thought for a moment he'd been shadow-paralyzed by the Nara clan's cunning jutsu. Had Shikamaru and the rest of Konoha 11 come to her rescue after all?

Tossing those thoughts away, Sakura didn't waste a moment as she turned on her heel and forced herself into a sprint. Huffing with the burden of carrying the unconscious Karin, but unwilling to let a valuable hostage go should she make the unlikely escape. All thoughts of facing Sasuke were gone from her mind. Even in her newly revitalized state, she was no match for him alone in this situation, let alone with two remaining allies. Sakura might be formidable among the Konoha 11-apart from Naruto, of course-but Sasuke had always been in a league of his own.

The name of the game wasn't kill at this point. It was escape.

Refusing to slow down despite the burning of her lungs and muscles, she counted the time that had passed, knowing he'd be upon her in seconds if the rumors of his speed were to be believed. However true or untrue, Sakura wasn't one to underestimate her enemy, even if it were one she was familiar with. This thought brought her speed up, now using her chakra reserves to boost it considerably, knowing it was her only option if escape would be a possibility.

 _1_

The way she judged it, since she'd exerted a considerable amount of effort since leaving her cell, she had enough chakra left for one mighty punch, and that was only if she was forced to stop running.

 _2_

Arms pumping at her sides, Karin's startling scarlet hair billowed out before her as she ran harder and harder-like a red flag screaming their position. With such vibrant colors paired with Sakura's own unique features, any hope of blending into the dull scenery died. She had taken a risk in breaking down the wall at her back, but luckily it opened to the outside. Unluckily, the landscape was nothing but a flat, rocky terrain with steep chasms at all sides-nowhere to hide.

 _3_

She could hear his approach now, very distinct with the crackle of his lightning and she knew he was coming. She squeezed her eyes shut as the memory of his deadly chidori flew into her mind. He had used it against Naruto, had used it once more to nearly end his redheaded teammates life, and now he would be using it on her-for the second time-within a moment.

But she was so close, all she had to do was reach the edge of the canyon, throw herself off it in hopes he would believe her dead while she saved herself and escaped.

 _4_

The crackling grow louder and soon it was nearly deafening. Her breath hitched and she found herself unable to regain it despite her efforts. In a bleak moment of utter hopelessness she nearly stumbled and realized dying from the canyon fall was far preferable to an end by his hand.

 _5_

Too late.

With the last of her chakra she sprang above the blow she knew would be aimed at her midsection. It wasn't a lot, but it managed to save her from a sure death via complete and utter impalement. However, the same could not be said for her ears that promptly ruptured as all sounds went silent, leaving her disoriented even as her body was hurled like a weightless corpse across the harsh desert like terrain.

Forget escaping, she'd be lucky if she survived. Apparently he didn't seem fond of her poor escape artist skills.

Honestly, she was surprised her literal breakout was even a bit successful. With his sharingan and keen observation skills she was certain he would've saw straight through her actions. The only reason she had resorted to it was the very small thread of hope his anger towards her would entirely blind him while she slipped away. It had worked, though she'd never imagined it would've worked that well.

Regardless, her body flew the remaining distance separating her from the edge of the chasm she had tried so desperately to reach. Karin was nowhere to be seen, perhaps fate had been more fortunate to her and allowed her to regain consciousness and escape. Either that or she had slid right off the edge of the chasm. Meeting a harsher fate, Sakura's own body slammed against the ground and skid, skin and flesh being torn away by the sheer impact with one last thought crossing her mind.

' _I'm sorry.'_

Sorry for failing her village. Sorry for tricking her comrades. Sorry for dying like this.

Sorry for being unable to save Sasuke.

Arriving just a mere foot away from the gaping chasm, Sakura made the futile attempt to throw herself off the edge of the chasm and away from Sasuke's clutches, opting to roll off the side instead of wasting time attempting to stand and leap. A futile effort as even as she managed to roll onto her side, the sight of Sasuke's sandaled feet-already upon her-greeted her. Unwilling to die without looking her opponent in the eye, Sakura forced herself to look into those sharingan eyes that haunted her nightmares as a child and hypnotized her as a young adult.

Cruel lips pulled back, revealing gleaming white teeth stained red as crimson blood seeped from his clearly strained eyes and dribbled onto pale white skin from his chin to his chest. Wild, crazed, bloody red sharingan eyes bore into her own, though his gaze was partially blocked by the locks of raven hair obscuring his vision-sparing Sakura of the worst of his optical prowess. Obscured or not, the sight made her gasp, for now she knew exactly what Naruto himself had viewed that day he had fought Sasuke atop of revered waterfall of lore.

" _Demonic,_ " Naruto had said. " _Barely human."_

" _Definitely not Sasuke,"_ he'd said.

He was _grinning_. Rather manically at that. As if her escape was _amusing_ him. Her suspicions were proven correct as his muscular shoulders began shaking, and the deep, hearty laugh that bubbled from his throat was enough to make her flinch.

She had not been prepared for this. She knew he'd be cruel. She knew he'd be angry. She knew of his hatred, of his malice, of his arrogance, of his coldness, and of his power. But not this, never this. It made her stomach lurch and her skin grow clammy and she realized that she was absolutely _vulnerable_ to this. And it was frightening her.

An unwelcome sight flashed before her eyes as she recalled the only other time she'd ever seen him this way. At the Chunin Exams. The sight had frightened her to tears then, but it seemed now she was too frightened to even do that much.

" _Sakura, tell me. Who did this to you?"_

He had asked-no- _demanded_ to know. She had been too frightened to even speak. Not that it mattered as the idiot in question actually had identified himself to Sasuke. As if he didn't fear him, as if he wasn't seeing what he'd transformed himself into, as if he didn't see the shadow of his own death looming before him in the bloody red reflection of his sharingan.

" _You first."_

It wasn't a threat. It was a promise. Sasuke had broken both his arms that day, twisting until the poor fool passed out. Snapped them like twigs. The foolish boy was no longer a fool after that, just a wizened coward. Now it seemed the Sasuke in front of her was impossibly more corrupt and her breathing stopped as she contemplated what cruel fate awaited her at this Sasuke's hands.

Was he even human?

Her entire body was shaking now, her arms immediately moving to hug herself, as if she alone could comfort herself from him. It was a reflex of her old days she knew, and she mentally berated herself for it, knowing she was slowly but surely reversing all the hard work she'd put into molding herself anew. She couldn't help it, she was _terrified._

She knew she should look away. She knew that his sharingan was probably peering into her soul, revealing all her secrets to him. But she found she couldn't and absently wondered if this was a hypnotic feature of the sharingan she'd previously overlooked in her research. Her lip trembled, feeling as though she'd puke at any second.

His sword was poised above him as if to strike and pierce her heart. She knew he would, he just needed the provocation. Though wasn't her frozen state, her pure submissiveness enough? What was stopping him? Was he merely savoring her torment? Was the threat that he may or may not attack enough for him?

Damn it all, he was even _attacking_ and yet she was crumbling. While some of her fear was rational, she knew another part of this was Sasuke in itself. All of this delicate psychological torture paired with her resurfacing memories of him was slowly eroding her sanity, something she had not prepared for nor expected. But then again, Sasuke seemed to easily surpass her expectations. He always had.

In her state of panic, she didn't even register the sound of steel against the rocky ground as his sword clattered atop it. The sword owner having discarded it for reasons unknown some moments ago.

A chill rolled down her spine as it radiated from her throat and she realized it was Sasuke. His own cold, almost monstrous hands clamped around her silky smooth throat.

Another instant passed and she felt her rag doll body being lifted as easily as if she weighed nothing. Beneath closed lids, her eyes squeezed shut, hands feebly clawing at his own wrapped around her neck. She awaited the sensation of snapping bones, awaited the unpleasant pressure of his hands crushing her windpipe. It didn't come. Instead hot air teased her face, shifting some loose strands of hair at her face.

"What's wrong, Sakura?" The air returned, and she realized it was his breath tickling her face as he whispered to her. "Can't kill your _precious_ Sasuke?"

Lips parted in a reply, eyes cracked open only to close again. Only her weak plea managed to get out before all consciousness began slipping away from her at that moment. When at last Sasuke released her, it was bliss.

...

With so many regrets, trivial and distant as they were, her body gave one last lurch before tipping over the edge. The sheer force of the whipping winds ripped her scarlet headband from its position in her coral locks as it shrinked and eventually blinked away with one last gleam of it's shiny metal forehead protector into the darkness of the opening chasm.

The famous Leaf symbol seemed to be glaring at her even as she followed after it, degrading her for her failure. Or maybe, it was laughing at her, at the poor civilian girl who thought she earned the title of ninja. Strangely, Sakura's earlier fear was diminishing rather quickly. But perhaps that was only natural in death, to accept and abide it. She always knew it was inevitable-even more so being a shinobi-though she never thought she'd die so soon in her life, with so many regrets, unfulfilled dreams, and broken promises.

Oh well. At least Sasuke's wish would be fulfilled. At least one of them would get what they most desired.

After all, she had only ever wanted to please him. How ironic that it finally happened at her death.

...

The self-proclaimed leader of the Akatsuki understood Sasuke's struggle all too well.

The need for revenge. The blinding bloodlust. The Uchiha curse.

Madara had taken the Leaf kunoichi on a gamble that fateful day in the Land of Iron. A risky, but necessary move on his part. On one hand, it could have risked harm to the Akatsuki prematurely. On the other hand laid an opportunity too good to pass up-one last experiment with the Uchiha test subject.

It was almost eerie how similar the two of them were-Sasuke and the Obito Uchiha of his past. Both Uchiha with infuriating, annoying rivals. Both Uchiha who had experienced terrible hardship at the ones they most trusted. Both Uchiha determined to exact revenge on the very thing that had caused them such hurt. Both Uchiha walking the path of darkness others had pointed the way to.

And the kunoichi. How similar she was to Rin.

While Madara had visited her on the ruse of interrogating her during her confinement, it was nothing more than that. His true purpose had been a rather selfish one. He had wanted to see just how similar she was to Rin. Her clothing, her ninjutsu, her medical prowess, her attitude. Most heartbreaking was their shared unwavering love to those she cared for-however deserved or undeserved it was.

Sasuke's ultimate struggle was one Obito-now Madara-was all too familiar with. The struggle to kill those most cherished in the promise of unmatched power and revenge.

While Sasuke would rather die than admit it-except perhaps to himself during particularly honest moments-this girl and the jinchuuriki fell into his category of cherished persons. This made them a vulnerability, a weakness in which Sasuke would have to eliminate before they were used against him in his quest for power. Twas the fate of every Uchiha-a clan equally blessed and cursed with the intensity of their love towards others.

Truthfully, Madara had been planning such an intervention for some time-waiting only for an opportunity to present itself. While the time was not quite right to bring the nine-tailed beast's brat into their unprepared lair, the much more easily contained kunoichi of his past proved just as effective and useful. Like a rabbit drawn to bait, she predictably fell right into their trap-escaping down the rabbit hole only after the damage had been done.

In the meantime, Madara had taken it upon himself to make her the most tantalizing rabbit for the wolf-Sasuke. Presenting her to him while his newly revitalized emotions were simmering, forcing her to fight the members of Taka in a grand performance to him, allowing her escape and ordering Zetsu to tip-off the unaware Sasuke. All for the purposes of pushing Sasuke to the absolute edge-much like the edge of the chasm where the kunoichi plummeted down.

Madara had been there, too, watching and waiting. Judging and assessing. Observing, always observing.

Like a poorly-wrapped gift, the crumpled, pathetic heap of a shinobi was motionless on the desert floor at Sasuke's own sandaled feet. A delicacy practically delivered to the younger Uchiha on a platter-her life ripe for the taking. Unable to summon enough chakra to defend herself, it was the perfect opportunity. But it wasn't at the same time.

It was too _easy_.

Instead of plunging his blade into the center of her abdominal cavity as Sasuke had attempted earlier, the Uchiha chose to lift her startling light weight, the curvature of her neck fitting perfectly to the hand wrapped snugly around it. Taunting her had been his only luxury, one-Madara did and Sasuke would later realize-he'd been foolish to divulge in.

For in those few moments he'd mocked her, he had allowed her words to reach his ears. Words of a past supposedly long forgotten. Words that caused his grip to loosen enough to release the kunoichi just before unconsciousness had taken her.

Madara saw the pale hand that had latched onto Sakura's shirt, pulling her out of a reach Sasuke didn't know he'd been attempting until his cold hands brushed the warm flesh of her forearm. Sasuke had just a moment to lift his aching eyes to the perpetrator's own equally dark orbs before they winked out of sight atop what appeared to be a bird of some kind. Her rescuers had literally swooped in to save the day-an irony not lost on Madara.

After a long moment of remaining in the same position, arm outstretched to grasp someone who wasn't there, Sasuke finally lowered his arm. The darkness which now resided in the young Uchiha's now unactivated sharingan matched the darkness that now consumed him entirely. Satisfactory results for Madara's experimental game.

Everything had gone according to plan. Almost too perfect, in fact.

Who could have predicted that Karin would fester her own intense hatred for the kunoichi of Sasuke's past? Sure, a harmless rivalry for the young Uchiha's heart was predictable, but to hate her enough to actually defy Madara in attempts to rid the girl from Sasuke's focus-ingenious. Madara could not have planned it better had he thought of it himself. Karin's loss to the Akatsuki was no concern of his, though likely Karin had not planned on that harsh truth. He was very cautious to ensure she knew precious little of their grand scheme and had taken measures to ensure other equally talented and capable sensory/medical ninja were acquired for her absence. Hence, the recruitment of Kabuto Yakushi.

It seemed Karin was just only expendable to Sasuke, but the entire organization in which she served. A sad truth, even to Madara's cruel heart. Like Sakura, Karin had acted out of love.

Love was a weakness. While Sasuke probably had some grasp of this concept, as ultimately his love for his clan and Itachi that had been fueling his revenge was replaced by a intense hatred for his village upon hearing the ghastly truth of Konohagakure-it was not enough. Sasuke needed reminders that any love at all was a dangerous impossibility if he were to be successful.

A younger Obito had learned this lesson well upon Rin's death. Rin's love for her village forced her to commit suicide rather than take the power given to her for her own purposes. Rin's love for the superior Kakashi forced her to end her life by his hands. Rin's love for Minato-sensei had led her to blindly follow orders on a suicide mission to nowhere.

Obito himself had fallen victim to love's cruel clutches. His love for Rin forced him to hide his true feelings for her, allowing himself the sweet torture of watching her fall more and more in love with his teammate. His love for Kakashi convinced him to give his rival his sacred sharingan-a weapon of only his own design. A weapon which would later be used against him years later. Ultimately, his love had been his downfall.

It wasn't until the true Madara approached him that he was saved. Saved only by the deep hatred seeded within him. It was this hatred that Madara saw in the young Uchiha-a hatred that must be used and exploited to all ends by any means necessary.

It was love that caused Sasuke to lose his focus on the true goal. It was love that drove him to his old teammates despite the cost of his true mission. It was his love that made him stay his hand when it came to ending their lives.

Now, Sasuke would realize the error of his ways. Before, he'd allowed his love to blind him of his true purpose. In a few days time, Madara was certain the boy would realize his own foolishness. Once more, Sasuke would turn his sharper sharingan eyes to the true goal-Konohagakure. Within it, the girl of his past and the nine tailed brat, would surely meet their end.

As for the girl, Madara had no doubts she'd come out of this equally as tainted. Turning on her teammates had been beginning of her journey to her own darkness. Fighting those she claimed to love for the greater good was just another step along the way. Love, while a weakness, also drove people to darkness. It was a dark love she held for the darker Uchiha. A kind of love that would not result in happiness. Sakura could try chasing the light at the end of the tunnel, but the she'd soon find the darkness outpacing her.

Madara hummed, fading back into the darkness of the hideout Sasuke had finally retreated into once more. Every path had a crossroad, and while Sakura might try to avoid the path of darkness, it came for them all in the end. They would meet again, one day, and when next they did-Madara felt reassured Sasuke's sure strike would not miss.


End file.
